The Road Trip
by Dimitri's Secret Lover
Summary: Rose still has to take her qualifier to graduate. Her and Dimitri take another long road trip through the winter weather. What happens when they get stuck together over night? This is what happened on that second road trip. Post-Frostbite, but before Shadow Kiss. RoseXDimitri. Rated M cause may have lemons later.
1. Chapter 1: Road Trip

A/N: So I never thought I would write a story from a prompt, like ever. I always thought I'd just be a beta reader for Vampire Academy… I don't know I felt ashamed I guess. Anyway I wrote this story with Muse19 (from Tumblr, see her link on my page). We have written the whole story so I will finish. It might just take me a while to work out all the kinks before I post each chapter up.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (Even though I think she needs to write more stuff for Romitri, but my angst aside)_

**Chapter 1: The Road Trip**

Rose POV

I looked down into my suitcase. I had extras of everything. I even had some things that had no practical use on this trip, like my bathing suit and a very cute nightgown Lissa had gotten me for Christmas. I guess I could wear it, but what was the point of it, if no one was going to see me.

I closed my case and sat on my bed a moment. I was all ready to go; jacket and shoes on, just waiting for Dimitri to come get me. A whole weekend with him seemed nice; getting away seemed nice.

I was slowly getting over what had happened, but was still coping, and would be for a while.

I had already told Lissa goodbye. It felt odd running off without her, but she had to stay where she was safe. The Academy was safe, nothing bad would happen. I was snapped out of my thoughts after hearing a knock at my door.

I stood up and pulled my hoodie tight against my frame. I opened the door and stepped back looking up at Dimitri. " All ready to go Comrade?" I asked him in a cheerful way. I was so excited about this trip. I wished in that moment I could express to him how much it meant to me. Dimitri and me alone in a car for hours, I hope it was a long trip. Instead I ran a hand through my hair and looked back at my suitcase.

"Planning to stay a week Rose?" he teased, looking between me and my suitcase. "Come on, we want to get on the road before the storm begins." he spoke again, grabbing my suitcase, a look of surprise crossed his face. Huh. I knew better than to argue to carry my own bag. Dimitri was always a gentleman, he would never make a woman do any work if he could help it.

I walked next to him and looked at the car, it was Honda, again. "Will I get to drive any on this trip?" I asked, even though I already knew his answer. He looked at me pointedly, and I pushed my hands in my hoodie and walked over to the passenger side.

**Dimitri POV**

Walking towards Rose's room I thought about how good this vacation would be for Rose. Even if we were going to her second qualifier, it would be good for her to get away from the memories of the academy.

Oh Roza. She was so young and she had been through so much. But she still stayed so strong. I love her so much, when I told her I didn't want to hide any more I was telling the truth. I want the world to know about our love. Unfortunately that can't happen yet.

I just hope I'll be able to control myself around her on this trip. The two of us alone for hours, you could probably cut the sexual tension with a butter knife.

Looking up I found myself at Roza's door. I knocked, willing myself to be ready for our trip together. When she opened the door she looked breath-taking. "All ready to go Comrade?" she asked, leaning against the door. I tore my eyes off of her and stared at the suitcase behind her. She sure packed a lot.

"Planning to stay a week Rose?" I teased. She looked so cute in her hoodie which completely enveloped her small frame. "Come on, we want to get on the road before the storm begins." I told her, grabbing her suitcase off her bed. Wow, she really was packed for a week. The bag was surprisingly heavy.

We started walking towards the car and I became lost in my own thoughts. I had to make sure I kept my distance from Rose on this trip. I only wanted the best for her. Vaguely in the background I heard her ask if she could drive. I gave her a pointed look, did she really think I would let her drive. I wasn't even sure if the girl had her driver's license. Placing her bag in the trunk I squeezed myself in and started the car. It was always so much trouble because I was so tall. Before heading out, I turned the radio to an 80's station. Rose seemed like she was dozing off, it made sense, it was the middle of the moroi night. I left her in peace and focused on driving out of the academy. A long road trip with just me and Rose, who knows what crazy things could happen.

A/N:

Let me know how you liked it! It gets better I promise! This is just the set up to the whole road trip. I hope you favorite and/or follow if you liked it. I'll try to post a new chapter every day, but no promises with school and stuff.

Ciao!

~ Tiffany 3


	2. Chapter 2: The Car Ride

A/N- Thank you BFFM fan for life for reviewing! It means so much to me. And thank you to everyone else for following and favoriting! It makes me really happy to see my story have so much interest in a day :D

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (I still think she needs to write more, I'm pumped for Ruby Circle!)_

**Chapter 2**

Rose POV

Small snowflakes came down, sticking to the windows of the car. It was nice to see a light snow starting, it made the sky look like a winter wonderland. Then again, the radio did say something earlier about a storm coming. I cut in and out listening as I played with my hair. I looked back at the Academy. "So one long four day weekend with me Dimitri. I hope you packed tylenol. " I teased as we made it out of the gate.

"Oh Roza, I think you'll be too tired to be up to your usual antics." he says jokingly. We went back to our silence, his 80's music playing in the background. A couple minutes later, Dimitri said something.

"Huh?" I murmured curiously.

He repeated himself, "Your birthday is coming up Roza. Do you know what you want?"

I thought about it. And then I realized that at this point I didn't even have to really think about what I wanted anymore. With Mason's death making Dimitri open up about his feelings for me and willingly kiss me, I couldn't think anything better than that. Unfortunately, I highly doubted that Dimitri would give me that for my birthday. He was always Mr. Rule-Stickler. "I want something I'm not supposed to ask for." I muttered back to him.

We were silent again as he glanced at me before turning his attention back to the road. Then suddenly he spoke again, "Do you like the snow Roza?"

I looked out the window and smiled. "Yes. Maybe later I'll get you to build a snowman with me." I told him as my lips quirked. My dark eyes flashing back over towards him. "We can even put a cowboy hat on just for you."

"Maybe." he laughed. "I don't want you getting sick Roza." Dimitri said more seriously.

I smirked and laid back in my seat. We finally got onto the main road when before we were on one of the back roads that lead from the school. His 80's style hits were still playing on the radio. I looked over at him. Only this time I held the small bit of hair he always played with. It was between my lip and nose. "I think this suits me."

Dimitri looked at me laughed again, "Come on Rose, why don't you go grab us some lunch while I fill up." Dimitri said after he pulled into a gas station.

I looked up at him and gave a questionable expression. " What do you want to eat? I don't think they have Russian food." I teased.

"I'll have whatever you have Roza." he said. I smirked and pushed the money into my pocket and walked on in. The snow was getting worse. I looked up and watched as small little white dots spiraled into my hair. I walked in and noticed some truckers off to the side looking at me.

Their eyes locking on me made me look back at Dimitri. He was right there getting gas. Nothing would happen. I told myself as I walked on in.

**Dimitri POV**

Rose and I sat quietly in the car as I drove out of the academy. It was lightly snowing, it reminded me of my home in Russia. They always seemed to have snow there as soon as it was officially winter. I started singing along to a song in my head. It was rare to have the time to appreciate music. Then Rose broke the peace, "So one long four day weekend with me Dimitri. I hope you packed tylenol. " she teased as we drove down the back road.

"Oh Roza, I think you'll be too tired to be up to your usual antics." I say. We sat in a comfortable silence again for a while. Then I broke it, "Your birthday is coming up Roza. Do you know what you want?" I wanted to get her everything she could ever want for her birthday. Only the best for my Roza.

She sat there seemingly thinking. The thoughtful look on her face made me think she was scheming for something extravagant, like a 30-page list or something similar. Turning towards me she mutters "I want something I'm not supposed to ask for."

Glancing at her again I realized what she really wanted. She wanted me. Oh Roza I wanted her too but we want something we can't have. I decided to change the subject. "Do you like the snow Roza?"

She smiled. Good, I didn't want to make her depressed. "Yes." she said. "Maybe later I'll get you to build a snowman with me." she told me. "We can even put a cowboy hat on just for you."

I chuckled. The thought of Roza and I playing together in the snow seemed too far-fetched. I haven't played in the snow since I was 15. "Maybe," I told her, not wanting to disappoint her. "I don't want you getting sick though Roza." I say more seriously afterwards. We were stopping soon for gas and food, maybe I would make one of her wishes come true by playing in the snow with her.

We sat in silence again until we got to the main road. Then Rose broke it again, lightening the mood. She held a small bit of hair between her lip and nose. "I think this suits me." she said with a smile. I chuckled, but ignored her until I pulled into a gas station. Pulling a 20 out of my wallet I handed it to Roza. "Why don't you go grab us some lunch while I fill up." I tell her.

She looked up at me questionably. "What do you want to eat?" she asked, "I don't think they have Russian food." teasing me again.

"I'll have whatever you have Roza." I told her softly. I couldn't stop staring at her increasing reddening face. It was cold and it seemed like Rose didn't have the proper clothing on. It was like her chapped hands all over again. Oh how I wish I could warm her up, like I massaged her hands earlier. She took the money and walked off. I watched her walk off towards the store, making sure that she got there alright. Some older truckers were staring at her, I glared at them being protective over my Roza. She looked back at me, like she knew what I was feeling. I knew shouldn't worry, Rose could handle herself. It killed me to be unable to claim Rose as my own.

The wind started blowing harder. The weather forecast wasn't lying. The snow was getting worse and worse. We would have to pick up our pace if we wanted to get in before the storm decided to hit. I finished filling up and then went after Rose in the store.

A/N:

What did y'all think? I hope you continue to favorite and/or follow if you liked it.

What do you think the name of this chapter should be? PM me or leave it in a review!

Ciao!

~ Tiffany 3


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Angel

A/N- Thank you so much to Joana Rodrigues, anacig, and bmfm fan for life for reviewing.

bmfm fan for life- I totally see your point of view on there. From an outsider, Rose could totally be like jailbait.

I'm glad so many of you like this story. Here's chapter 3!

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. Never have and never will. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. _

**Chapter 3: Snow Angel**

Rose POV

I noticed this place sold subs. That sounded good. We could eat them in the car if we had to. I put our order in and waited. I looked back towards the car to see Dimitri looking at me. His sight was also drifting off to the men eyeing me. He had this protective look in his eye. "What is it?" I asked him when he finally walked towards me. Our order was taking awhile to be made.

My question must have startled him because he snapped out of the daze he was in and said, "Huh. Nothing. We should eat in the car to save time. The snow is getting harder and I don't want to get stuck in the storm."

Someone called our number, I picked up our bag of food and followed him out. I looked at the fluffy white snow we had to tramp through."Hmm?" I said, pondering what we should do now. Dimitri being the giant man he was, walking through the snow with ease. I struggled behind him through the snow when Dimitri suddenly stopped. An old man was talking to him, something about bad weather and taking cover. When I got closer, Dimitri said, "Well Roza, looks like we're going to have to find somewhere to stay the night."

I looked up at him. Snow fell in his dark hair. My cheeks flushed out with a light red. "Like a hotel?" So many thoughts were running through my mind. The things Dimitri and I could do alone in a hotel room were unlimited. I wanted to be with him so badly, and I knew he did too.

Dimitri spoke again, and I snapped my head up, "Yeah, probably a motel though. We're on the academy's budget. Wait in the car. I have to call Alberta and tell her about our delay." I started walking towards the car again but then I looked back at the inches of snow that was growing. It made me wish Lissa was with us. She loved the snow. It also made me think back to when we used to make snow angels. " Hmm." I flopped down in the snow. Placing our sandwiches in my pocket, I laid there while Dimitri was on the phone.

Several minutes later, I heard Dimitri exclaim, "Roza! What are you doing! You're going to get sick!" I gigged. He called me Roza. My dark eyes opened up and looked at him hovering over me. " Shhh! I'm making a angel." I giggled again. I had just 'shushed' Dimitri. He shook his head from side to side, looking at me with amusement and disapproval.

"Come on Roza we have to go." he said stepping towards me. I pouted. "You should do one too." I say to him as my arms and legs started to move the snow around me. " Leave your mark in Idaho. " I told him as I slowed down my swishing.

"No Roza. I don't need to get both of us sick." Dimitri said again. He extended his arm toward me to help me up. When I didn't take it, he bent down and grabbed me. I didn't fight him on it. I even leaned up took hold of his shoulders. It was nice to be in his arms, even if it was just for a little while. I rested my face on his chest.

Minutes later, Dimitri tried to pry me off of him. I was being difficult, I didn't want to let him go. "Now you're getting me wet Roza." he joked, though it was true. I let him go and looked down at my angel. " You should have made one with me." I told him as I pulled his sandwich out of my pocket. It was cold and wet along with my own. "Roza you got our food cold and wet too!" Dimitri scolded at me. I looked at him and smirked my face." Its now a cold cut." I told him. I was shivering now, just standing here wet and cold. Damn, Dimitri was probably right. I was going to get sick. "Come on." he said, "Let's get you in the car and warmed up."

**Dimitri POV **

I kept watching Roza, narrowing my eyes when I saw others watching her as well. I anger built up in me. Only I could be watching my Roza, those other men didn't deserve to be looking at her. 'Neither do you,' said a voice in the back of my mind. I ignored it and walked up to Roza. Rose looked up at me. "What is it?" she asked. I stopped glaring at the other men. "Huh. Nothing. We should eat in the car to save time. The snow is getting harder and I don't want to get stuck in the storm." I mentioned. We waited a little longer for our food to come. When someone called our number, Rose grabbed the bag and we headed out.

Once we got outside I saw that the snow had increased significantly. For anyone else, walking through this mess would be trouble, but for someone like myself it was easy. I was raised in this weather, as much as I wanted to shake Rose's stereotype. As we walked out an older man called out to us. "You kids better find some cover" he said. "There's no way you can drive around in this weather in that car." Nodding at our car. It was a Honda Civic. I thought it was perfectly fine but of course everyone else, including Rose, thought we should have a better car. "Thanks for the advice!" I said back to him. I turn around and see Rose struggling to keep up with me. When she got to me I told her the news. "Well Roza, looks like we're going to have to find somewhere to stay the night."

She looked up at me with her cheeks red from the cold. "Like a hotel?" she asked. Now it seemed like her blush was more of embarrassment from her thoughts. I smiled at her. I had a feeling we were thinking the same thing. 'No Dimitri. Snap out of those thoughts! She's your student!' I sighed. "Yeah, probably a motel though. We're on the academy's budget. Wait in the car. I have to call Alberta and tell her about our delay.

I called the Academy and spoke with Alberta. She just told me to stay safe and to take care of Rose. 'Always,' I thought. I would never let any harm come to my Roza. After I finished with Alberta on the phone, I turned around to see that Rose had disappeared. Had the snow gotten that tall already? I frantically looked around but I couldn't see her anywhere. Finally I looked down, I saw Rose lying in the snow, hair flailing and all. "Roza! What are you doing! You're going to get sick!"

She opened her beautiful eyes and looked at me. "Shhh! I'm making a angel." she giggled. I just shook my head from side to side. These were the times where I remembered that Roza was still young, still a child and that my infatuation with her was wrong. "Come on Roza we have to go." I say, stepping towards her.

"You should do one too." she says. "Leave your mark in Idaho." Now Rose was being ridiculous. A full grown adult wasn't about to play in the snow, though I wanted to do it just to make her happy. I stuck to my morals. "No Roza." I say firmly. "I don't need to get both of us sick." I extended my arm toward her to help her up. She ignored my arm and continued to lie in the snow. I bent down and picked her up. I expected her to fight me to stay in the snow, instead she clung to my body. I was shocked that she grabbed a hold of me so tightly. We were so close now her face on my chest. I tried to pry her off before I lost my self control. "Now you're getting me wet Roza." I say.

" You should have made one with me." I retorted, letting me go. I missed her touch. 'No stop.' I thought again. Distracting myself I stared at the food that Rose took out of her pocket. It looked pretty soaked. "Roza you got our food cold and wet too!" She looked at me with a smirk on her face." Its now a cold cut." said said dryly. I glanced at her silently shivering. I chuckled to myself. Oh Roza. "Come on. Let's get you in the car and warmed up." In the car I set the navigator to the nearest motel, and we set off again.

A/N:

Longer chapter this time! They keep getting longer and longer. I hope you continue to favorite and/or follow if you liked it. Oh and excuse any mistakes please, this isn't beta'd.

Leave a review or PM me if you find something wrong or if you just wanna say hi!

Ciao!

~ Tiffany 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Problem

A/N- Thank you bdfm fan for life for reviewing every chapter so far! I love the feedback! Thank you also to all those people following and reading this story. I almost didn't finish writing this chapter cause I had a history paper but I got it done! Aren't you happy I'm updating?

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (I don't understand why I have to say this every chapter, but I see everyone else do it so I do so too.)_

**Chapter 4: The Problem**

Rose POV

I got in the car and watched Dimitri laugh to himself. It made me smile that I could still joke around and make him happy. Things have been so tense between us recently. I was still shivering quietly, the cold from the snow was finally starting to sink in. Dimitri turned the heat up higher. "Do you want my jacket Roza?" he asked. I shook my head as I started eat my cold sandwich. I was cold but I if took his jacket I would smell like him. And then I would yet again lay awake in bed thinking about him. Then I would have...one of those dreams.

We sat in silence again. That's all we seemed to be doing. Dimitri quietly driving, and I finished up my sandwich. I was watching the sun set when I realized Dimitri was pulling off the highway. He must have found a motel with open rooms. He pulled into the parking lot and I sat in the car while he went in. I wasn't really over thinking the idea of getting a motel. I looked out the window as he walked in.

I sat there quietly for awhile in my own thoughts. Bored, I reached into Lissa's mind to see how things were at the academy. I saw that she was just waking up and was planning to go meet Christian fro breakfast. Typical moroi, they got to be with who ever they wanted. I sighed, I shouldn't be jealous of Lissa. They come first.

Dimitri had left his phone behind and I used it to call Lissa while he got our 'rooms' ready. I looked at him walking towards the car with an unhappy expression. I said my good nights to Lissa even though she was just getting a start to her day. I opened the door and gave him a questionable look. "Are they out?" I asked him. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping in the car, I was especially worried for Dimitri. He was almost too tall to sit in this car, thinking about him sleeping in it was so much worse.

"No we have a room." he said with an unhappy expression. I brightened. At least we wouldn't be sleeping in the car. "There's just one problem, but it can be remedied. Come on, let's get you out of the car and into some warmer clothes." he said as he grabbed our bags.

We hiked through the snow towards our rooms. Dimitri still seemed really angry. I pushed his phone into the pocket of his duster. "You seem mad. Is this still over your cold sandwich? I'm sure there's a microwave in the room." We got to the front of our room, the room number was 7. It seemed like that number followed us.

Dimitri opened the door. I stood there in surprise. "This is our problem Roza." he said. I could see the problem alright. There was one king size bed which dominated the room. I looked at the room again and then over at him and back to the room. "You didn't do this right comrade." I whispered to him. I couldn't stop the thoughts that were going through my mind. The possibilities that could happen with Dimitri and I in the same bed. I couldn't help but remember the lust charm.

I looked at Dimitri again to see his response. He just glared at me. Or course he wasn't happy about the room. He was Mr. Perfect, he had to do everything right. His eyes were narrowing down on me. " ...Oh...This was all we could get." I looked back at the bed. My mind trying to work things out. "At least its 'huge'. I doubt even your feet will hang off Dimitri." I joked.

My cocky comments were not helping. "I'm not sleeping on the bed. You are Roza." he said in a tight voice.

He was being ridiculous. There was barely any room to walk, how would Dimitri fit on the floor. "Uhhh. You're not being logical." I said as I walked over to the small closet. I found a solution to the problem. "All motels have extra pillows. We put those between us." I said as I pulled two pillows down. "See."

Dimitri looked at me and gritted his teeth. "Roza..." he started. He looked at me like he was in pain. I could tell what he was thinking. He was fighting inside on what he should do. I wish he just gave into his needs, be he wouldn't. He was Dimitri. "It wouldn't be right." he finished, and I knew I was right.

It made me angry and sad that he was being so stubborn about this one little thing. We could control ourselves for one night. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine." I picked the extra pillows up and threw them at his chest. I picked up my suitcase and drag it into the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

**Dimitri POV**

After we both we're in the car warming up and on our way to the nearest hotel, I saw that Rose was still shivering so I turned the heat up even higher. "Do you want my jacket Roza?"

Rose shook her head and just continued to eat. We sat in silence, I focused on the road, trying to put any thoughts of Rose out of my mind. Soon I saw a sign: Rooms Available. Thank god. It was getting dark and I definitely did not want is to get stuck in the snow when it's dark

Pulling up into the hotel I saw that Rose was preoccupied with her thoughts. Parking in front of the motel I said. "Stay in the car Rose." She had the tendency of not listening to me when I told her that. Walking into the motel I was surprised to find the lobby quiet. I would think more people would be rushing to find shelter during the storm. The receptionist sat at the desk reading a book. When she noticed me she sat up straighter and looked up at me. She pushed her cherry colored hair back and popped her gum. Batting her eyes at me she looked up and said, "We have one room left. Is it yours?"

Only one room? Now that was going to test my self control. I could barely keep my hands off Roza as it is. "It has two beds right?" I was really hoping that there were two beds so that one of us didn't end up sleeping on the floor.

"No." she said with a laugh, she pointed at a sign near the door that said the motel specialized in honeymoon specials. I smiled nervously."I hear its the only room left in town too." she said. "King sized bed, with a full mini fridge."

Roza and I sleeping in the same room was one thing. But Roza and I with only one bed. I would have to force her to take the bed. I will have my control. "That's fine." I managed to choke out. "I'll take it." The receptionist took my credit card and rang up the room. After giving me the key, I went back out to the car to get Rose and our bags.

Rose took one look at my face and I knew that she saw my bad mood. "Are they out?" she asked. I guess that was the only problem she could think of at the moment. "No we have a room." I grumbled, she brightened. "There's just one problem, but it can be remedied. Come on, let's get you out of the car and into some warmer clothes." I said as I grabbed our bags, trying to brighten my mood.

We stomped through the snow to get to the room. We were room number 7, as Rose scampered to catch up with me she asked, "You seem mad. Is this still over your cold sandwich? I'm sure there's a microwave in the room." Did she really think it was over something as petty as a sandwich. I couldn't care less about the food. Opening the door to the room I saw it was quite modest but clean. But what caught my attention was in the center of the room, a large king bed dominated the space, leaving little room for anything else. "This is our problem Roza."

She stared at me and then the room. "You didn't do this right comrade." she said. I glared at her. I didn't like this any more than she did. " ...Oh...This was all we could get." she realized. We stood there quietly again. "At least its 'huge'" she said, "I doubt even your feet will hang off Dimitri." Roza joked.

I smiled lightly. "I'm not sleeping on the bed. You are Roza." While I appreciated how she tried to make light of the situation it was difficult to smile at her jokes when I was under so much tension right now. Although, looking at the floor space I could barely find a place large enough to put both of our suitcases let alone for me the stay the night.

"Uhhh. You're not being logical." Roza told me as she walked over to the small closet. "All motels have extra pillows. We put those between us." she said as she pulled two pillows down. "See." She smiled as if it was a good solution. As if a couple of pillows were going to keep us from each other once we were asleep. I've watched Roza sleep before, she tosses and turns a lot in her sleep, I doubt she would be able to stay on her own side. I gritted my teeth again. "Roza..." I started...thinking carefully what I was going to say next. I didn't want to offend her in anyway because God did I want her right now. Rosy red cheeks from the cold, her wet layers were all stripped off and all she had on were her jeans and tank top. "It wouldn't be right." I finished.

She looked at me angrily, and narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine." she said. She picked up the extra pillows threw them at me. Typical Roza I thought. She grabbed her suitcase and dragged it into the bathroom, slamming the door close. "Roza…" I started after her, soon I heard the shower running. I paced the room thinking of what we would do about our problem tonight.

A/N: Almost 2000 words! I'm excited that these are getting longer and longer. Unfortunately I've gotten through a third of what I have prewritten with muse19 so I don't know how much longer this story is going to be.

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward Moments

A/N- I want to thank hiseask17, bdfm fan for life, Sarahbelikova99, and julia. for reviewing. It means a lot to me that people are actually reading my stuff. I'm so sorry this is really late tonight because I didn't bring my laptop with me today so I didn't get to type up the story in time for lunch.

hiseask17- I hope this chapter is a little less repetitive! They're doing their own things here.

sarahbelikova99- Hey! I miss ya!

_Disclaimer: Another one! I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead._

**Chapter 5: Awkward Moments**

Rose POV:

After I locked myself in the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror and tried to calm down. I knew Dimitri didn't mean to be this difficult, but it was just so frustrating sometimes. I couldn't see what the problem was going to be, if his self-control was so great like he claims this should be no problem for him. No matter, I decided as I started the shower to heat the water. If he wanted to suffer on the floor that would be his fault.

I stepped into the hot water and instantly calmed down. The hot water felt so good on my frozen skin, soon I started to forget all my worries and the fight with Dimitri. I was just content to finally be getting warm and comfortable after the long day in the car. It wasn't until I was getting dressed for bed that I remembered the problem we encountered before. I realized that the only thing I packed to sleep in was the nighty that Lissa had bought me. It was a little revealing but I had thought that I would have my own room and no one would see me. I liked to sleep comfortably. It wasn't over the top sexy or anything. But it was short, thin and dangerous on a night like tonight.

I put it on and brushed my hair. I looked like I was trying to make Dimitri want me. The thin T-shirt material that it was made out of made my breasts stand out so much. This was a recipe for disaster. I didn't want to make this any more difficult than it already was. At least my short frame made it longer on me than most girls which was good, but still. I took a deep breathe. "Just run jump in bed. That's all you have to do." I told myself.

I quietly opened the door, hoping to sneak past Dimitri and straight into bed. Of course, I wasn't that lucky. Luck was never on my side. Dimitri looked up at me as soon as I opened the door. He was looking me over which made my body heat up quickly. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. It took everything I had to pull from his gaze. I sat down at the foot of the bed and pulled my hair to the side, brushing it. Maybe I was making this worse, I knew how much Dimitri loved my hair. Maybe I should have finished getting ready in the bathroom, I only thought to leave because I thought Dimitri might want to shower. I started putting lotion on my legs and other things I usually do before I went to bed. In such a small room I couldn't put lotion on my legs anywhere else but here where I could move freely. The lotion was needed from lack of sunlight for dhampirs and moroi. Dimitri was still watching me, unmoving. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Nothing Roza." he said quickly and quietly. He immediately looked away and grabbed his things from his bag. "I'm going to go change." he said, and he made his way into the bathroom. I watched him walk until he closed the door behind him.

After Dimitri basically locked himself in the bathroom, I finished with my night routine and started to play with the heater. I was still freezing from playing in the snow today. I guess Dimitri was right, I was going to get myself sick. After a few more minutes of tinkering with it I figured out that either I was an idiot, or this place was so cheap that it didn't work.

I sighed. I guess I would have to get bundled up in bed. It didn't help that my hoodie was still cold and a little wet and I didn't have anything comfortable to wear to bed. I looked back at the bed and noticed pillows in the middle of it. I guess he gave in. I told myself as I got in under all the covers.

After only a few minutes of lying in bed, I heard the creak of the door. I sat up, wanting to see Dimitri after his shower. I was just trying to punish myself. Dimitri walked out of the bathroom shirtless, his hair slightly wet like it would be after a shower. He looked so sexy, actually, he looked just like he did when I found him at the beginning of the lust charm. That image brought back so many memories. I didn't realized that I was making weird moaning noises until Dimitri asked, "Is everything okay Roza?"

I snapped out of my daze. Composing myself before saying "Our heat doesn't work." I told him as he looked at me curled up in the bed. He looked so calm, as if he wasn't fazed by our earlier experience at all.

"I'll call down about it and see what we can do." he said. "I think there are some more blankets in the closet. You can use those if you're cold." I decided to look at him again, this time I controlled by reaction. I laid down on my side and played with the part of my hair Dimitri was fond of, analyzing him. He was acting different on this trip. He seemed so distant from my normal laid back Dimitri. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. He looked so very stiff, from his more casual stance earlier.

"Hmm...Nothing's wrong Roza. Nothing you need to worry about." he said. He never wanted to tell anyone his feelings. But I knew if I pushed him enough, he would start talking. It wasn't good to keep everything bottled up. I knew that from a first-hand experience. I turned to my back, staring at the ceiling. I just lay there with my strand of hair in hand. "...We could talk about it..." I suggested.

It was silent for a while. Finally Dimitri murmured, "I don't know where to start Roza..." in a dejected voice. Fine if he wasn't going to share then I would just ignore him for the rest of the night. It was no fun interacting with an uptight Dimitri. I dropped my hair and pulled the last sheet over my shoulder. I took a deep breathe. Our room was loosening what heat our showers had made. "Then let's do as we always do and not say anything.' I muttered.

**Dimitri POV**

After Rose ran away into the bathroom, I decided it wouldn't be wise to follow her into the bathroom. I paced the small space of room that was left, trying to figure out good sleeping arrangements. I tried to sit on the floor, I could get my legs straight but if I leaned back a bit I bumped into the nightstand. I tried to do the same at the foot of the bed but then there would be no place to put our bags. Plus the space was far too narrow to sleep in. I cursed, there was no solution to this wretched problem. Either I slept in the bed or I stayed up all night. Might as well sleep on the bed, I finally decided. I would need to energy to finish the drive tomorrow. It was only one night, I tried to reason with myself. I could control my testosterone for one night. I started to arrange the pillows in the middle like Rose wanted. When I finished I sat on the bed, just thinking and meditating. Finally the shower shut off.

When I heard the door open I looked up at Rose. I cursed again under my breath. Roza was wearing a thin red cotton slip making her breasts prominent and beautiful. It was like she was trying to test my self-control, even though I knew Rose wasn't doing this on purpose. I took a deep breath, it was taking all of my strength not to dash across the room and take Roza into my arms and kiss her senseless. When I finished scanning her body, our eyes met. She moved to the foot of the bed, pulling things out of her bag to finish getting ready for the night.  
>I just kept staring at her, unmoving. I didn't know what to do. Wasn't there anything else she could wear. I could feel my fingers twitching.<p>

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. I shook myself out of my daze. "Nothing Roza." I said my accent getting thicker by the second. "I'm going to go change." I shoved my way to the bathroom and locked the door. Inside leaned on the door and I breathed a sigh of relief. I can do this, I chanted to myself. I can do this. I was just going to change but then I decided it was still early. I needed to take a shower to help me cool down, a very cold shower.

Once I was more relaxed, I got dressed and gave myself another quick pep talk. Just go in there and don't look at her. Go in, get on my side of the bed, and read a book. Pay no attention to Rose. I peeked out of the bathroom and found Rose already in bed. She looked up when I opened the door, damn it, I meant to sneak past her. She was staring at my chest, I looked at her and then myself. I guess I forgot to grab a shirt to sleep in, I didn't think of packing it because I never slept with a shirt on.

Rose started making unintelligent sounds. "Is everything okay Roza?" I asked, genuinely worried. I didn't want her to go into shock or something. I also wasn't sure if she was still cold from before. Surely that little scrap of material was incapable of helping Rose warm up. Suddenly she spoke up, "Our heat doesn't work."

Now that was concerning. For a "good" motel or so they claimed you would think they would have better accommodations. I was still worried about Rose getting sick. She was sitting cold and wet in the car for at least an hour and even though we were dhampirs, we could still catch the common cold once in a while. That wouldn't be good for either of us. "I'll call down about it and see what we can do." I told her, walking to the nightstand to call reception. "I think there are some more blankets in the closet. You can use those if you're cold." I pointed out to her.

I called reception informing them of our heating problem. They politely explained that sometimes when there was a hard storm like this one that the heating would go out. They said that we were fortunate to have electricity and heated water. As much as that was useful it didn't help my situation right now. I got more tense at the thought that I might have to warm Rose up to keep her warm. That would lead to crazy actions that I wouldn't regret but was not supposed to do. I sighed and thanked them and put down the phone.

After I hung up, Rose spoke up again. "Is there something wrong?" That was the second time she asked that tonight. "Hmm...Nothing's wrong Roza." I said. There really was nothing wrong that could be remedied anyway. It was all my own internal struggle. "Nothing you need to worry about." I placated her. Honestly I was just tense from being in such close quarters with her, but I certainly couldn't tell Rose that.

Rose was silent for awhile. She turned away from me and I could hear her breathing steadily. "...We could talk about it..." she suggested quietly later. I thought she would have fallen asleep by now. I knew the girl loved the sleep. The evidence was her proximity to being tardy to our early morning training sessions. I didn't know what she wanted me to say? That it was her that was the problem. That I was the problem. Our feelings, our love? "I don't know where to start Roza..." I sighed sitting in my side of the bed. I put my face in my hands, they needed to be doing something. My hands were twitching to just take her into my arms and sooth her. Rose just ignored me turning away, rolling to her other side murmuring to herself.

A/N- Again I'm so very sorry that this is late. But hey, I still got it to you guys on this day :D  
>Honestly I thought this was going to be a really short chapter. I started with a fairly short outline but once I put all my thoughts it ended up being over 2000 words! Maybe I'll try to do that now. Make every chapter a little longer. Anyway read, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy!<p>

Ciao!

~Tiffany


	6. Chapter 6: What Do You Want Me To Do?

A/N- Thanks to hiseask17, bdfm fan for life, and julia. for reviewing. I'm glad you guys understand my issue with school and stuff. Sorry this chapter might be a little repetitive with both POVs. I wanted to get Rose's and Dimitri's head in the story and be consistent with my style so far. Anyway I'm going to set a deadline for myself. If I don't get the next chapter up by midnight, you guys have the right to nag me about the next chapter.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (What would happen if I forgot one of these?)_

**Chapter 6: What Do You Want Me To Do?**

Rose POV

Ugh! Dimitri was being annoying, as always. He always wanted to bottle things up. Well this was me, Rose, his love, I think so anyways. It wasn't like we were around anyone else. I could feel his gaze on the back of my head.

"Roza don't be like that. You know perfectly well why I'm tense." Dimitri said. I knew he had good intentions on this subject, but so did I. We were out alone together for the first time over night, I just wanted to have a good night with him. Just one night, you would think being a guy that Dimitri would take advantage of this situation. But of course it was Dimitri, he never did anything like he was supposed to, except kiss me I suppose. He made it seem less than what I had pictured. I wasn't really mad. I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment. I just kept quiet.

"Roza…" he pleaded. "You said you wanted to talk so talk." I stayed silent. "Please Roza, don't be upset, I just want what's best for you." 'Best for me,' there goes that excuse again. He uses that every time I want to do something and he stops me. He didn't get to decide what the best thing for me was. I did, and I thought the best thing right now was a good dose of Dimitri, unfortunately Dimitri always seemed to think otherwise.

I turned around and I saw Dimitri's face light up for a second. I didn't want to give him that satisfaction, not after everything he's done today. "It doesn't matter" I told him and his face fell, "Just go to sleep Guardian Belikov." I said as I turned my back to him again.

"Roza..." he pleaded again. I felt some pressure on my shoulder, I guess he reached out to touch me. I didn't want him feeling shitty too. "I'm not mad…" I told him. "I'm just..." I still didn't know what I was talking about. I wasn't acting like myself either. Normally when I got my feelings hurt I screamed, I fought. But right now I was curled up in bed feeling sad, this was Lissa's thing not mine. "I'm just disappointed right now is all..."

"Well what do you want me to do Roza?" he asked. I didn't know. I just wanted it to be like it was me and Dimitri, two people that love each other, or even just were friends. Not the way it was now, awkward, stiff. His question surprised me a bit. He never asked me something like this. Maybe it was the mood and feeling of being alone with each other in bed. Or maybe I was imagining all this and we've both gone to sleep. Maybe I was just having another break down from what had happened with Mason. "Stop acting like my teacher." I told him.

"Oh Roza you know I would love to be anything but... If you would just wait until graduation. Patience is a virtue." Dimitri told me. He was a guy, of course that was the first thing come to his mind. I didn't mean it like that. I was annoyed that he only thought of me that way. I rolled my eyes and wiggled my shoulder till his hand fell off. I wasn't asking Dimitri for anything, to tell the truth if the man held my hand that would do it for me. He always seemed to jump to bigger waters, plus I knew at graduation Lissa would become our issue. We can never get our happy ending. I started getting fidgety, my hands touching each other and my hair. It was a rare Rose Hathaway thing to see.

"Please Roza... Anything but that." he pleaded again. Did he still think it was about sex? This had nothing to do with sex. It was just Dimitri being an ass. He started stroking my hair, it felt nice, like I was being loved. Before I even realized it I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Only Lissa has ever seen me like this. No one else. I bit my lip to keep quiet, I didn't want him to know I was crying. It would hurt him so much.

"Roza...Please don't be upset with me Roza." he pleaded again. It hurt me to hear the sadness in his voice. I didn't mean to make Dimitri sad. These were my own problems I was crying to. I knew if I didn't answer he would keep on begging. I tried to mask my voice. " I'm- not. " my voice choked. " I promise..."

Suddenly I felt him shift in bed. "What are doing?" I asked curiously. Was he going to leave? I didn't look back at him, afraid to see what he was going to do, but soon I could tell from the moment of the sheets he was getting closer. He put his arms around me and hugged me. It felt right so right. My hands moved on their own and found his hands to hold too. I tried so hard to lie and tell him I didn't want this, I was still hurt about Dimitri's assumptions. "You don't have to hold me Dimitri..." I muttered as one of my hands wiped my eyes and the other held to his knuckles. "I know you don't really want to."

"But I want to..." he said, sounding sincere. Accepting his response, I finally relaxed and leaned into him. "Okay." I was happy. I wasn't sure if I he was though. I didn't know if he was just doing this out of obligation or not, but I was beyond happy with just his arms around me. I whipped the now dry tears from my cheek. I don't think Dimitri saw my tears. I knew that sometimes cuddling like this could lead to other things, or at least that's what almost happened with Jesse and Mason. Dimitri wasn't a regular guy though, he could control himself, even if he couldn't control his mind. I rolled over in his arms and looked at him. We made easy eye contact. I frowned for a second hoping my eyes weren't red.

Dimitri reached out to touch my face, whispering my name. I didn't say anything. I just leaned into him more. I knew what he wished and he understood what I wanted. I wanted to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and relaxed into him. Dimitri kept whispering things to me, but I paid no mind to them. I really wanted to kiss him. But kissing him would make this so much harder. "Now tell me, what you would like me to do Dimitri?" I whispered seductively.

Dimitri POV

Hearing what Rose said my heart dropped. I didn't want her to be mad at me, I just needed to respect academy lines until she graduated. She understood, didn't she? "Roza don't be like that. You know perfectly well why I'm tense." I told her gently. She just ignored me, staying quiet. It was very unlike Rose, I expected her to be ranting by now. The silence scared me.

"Roza…" You could hear the strain in my voice. "You said you wanted to talk so talk." I pleaded. She stayed quiet. "Please Roza, don't be upset, I just want what's best for you." I begged. I just wanted her to be happy. Why did this wonderful woman have to fall in love with me. There were so many other people that could do so much more for her.

Eventually Rose turned around. I gave her a light smile, I was glad to see her face. "It doesn't matter" she said angrily, "Just go to sleep Guardian Belikov." she told me turning back around. I frowned, she had called me Guardian Belikov. That really stung, she only ever used my formal name when she was really mad or she wanted to piss me off like that time at the ski lodge with Adrian.

"Roza..." I tried again this time reaching out to her shoulder. "I'm not mad…" she murmured quietly. "I'm just...I'm just disappointed right now is all..." she said dejectedly. Oh my Roza. All I ever wanted was to give her the best and it looks like I'm failing her at every road if she's disappointed. "Well what do you want me to do Roza?" I asked her feeling open to almost anything right now. I just wanted her to smile. This was supposed to be a happy vacation. It was supposed to take her mind off of Mason. Well I was doing a great job at that but I couldn't even manage to make her smile.

Rose stayed quiet while she was thinking. I hope she didn't want anything too crazy. I heard her take a deep breath, "Stop acting like my teacher." she demanded. I wanted to give in to her wants and needs. I wanted to so badly, but we really had to wait until graduation. Just being as close as we were, I couldn't stop remembering the lust charm, but it couldn't go that far again. Not yet. "Oh Roza you know I would love to be anything but... If you would just wait until graduation. Patience is a virtue."

Rose shook my hand off. I guess she was still mad. It was no consolation to me or her that the one thing we both wanted we couldn't have. I was itching to just be with her, it was testing me just by thinking about it. "Please Roza... Anything but that." I pleaded. My self control was getting shorter and shorter by the minute. I should have stopped this conversation when she said goodnight to me. Then we wouldn't be in this predicament. We would have just slept off our frustration and had an easy morning. I couldn't stop my hands when they started reaching for her hair, and I knew she loved it when I touched her hair. She told me that she loved it when I touched her anywhere. 'No Dimitri!' said the voice in the back of my head. 'That sounded so wrong, you can't think about her that way'. She stayed silent once more. "Roza..." I started again. "Please don't be upset with me Roza." I moved my hands through her beautiful silky hair that I loved so much. "I just want you to be happy" I muttered under my breath.

As my hand moved down her back I could feel her shaking. Was she crying? " I'm- not…" she tried to say before her voice cracked. "I promise..." She was definitely upset, it broke my heart. All I wanted to do now was pull her into my arms and kiss all the tears away. I made a decision, if we could be in the same bed we could control ourselves for a night. I just wanted to comfort her and nothing else, I reasoned to myself. I started moving the pillows away from between us.

"What are doing?" Rose asked. She must have felt the bed move when I did. I didn't say anything. I was scared I would mess up what I was trying to fix. After getting all the pillows out of the way, I moved closer and reached for her. I put my hands around her waist and wrapped her in my arms. There, this was comfortable, I lay there contently with Rose in my arms. I think she was in shock at first, then she started to try to push me away, "You don't have to hold me Dimitri...I know you don't really want to." she said in a cold voice.

I was hurt. Wasn't this what she wanted? It was definitely what I wanted. Rose fit so well against my body in my arms. It was like we were made for each other, her head fit in the crook of my neck so I could nuzzle my face into her lavender smelling hair. I tightened my grip a little, to prevent her from pushing me away. "But I want to..." I say reassuring her. I really did, and I wanted to do so much more. I wanted to kiss her tears away and then worship every inch of her body. After that Rose didn't say anything. She just snuggled closer into my lap. I hugged her tighter. If I could, I would never let her go. The only problem now was the growing twitch between my legs… I was a man after all.

Some time later, she turned around in my arms and there we lay staring at each other. Even red faced, puffy eyed, and tear stained she was still beautiful. I thought she looked like an angel. I broke the silence, "Roza..." I breathed, reaching out to touch her face. I stroked her cheek, I didn't know what else to do. "Oh Roza..." I sighed... "I wish...I..." I didn't know what to say, but I had a feeling that she knew what I meant. There was so much more I wanted to do to her but couldn't. Rose put her arms around my neck put her mouth to my ear. "Now tell me, what you would like me to do Dimitri?" The words came out in a seductive whisper almost like a prayer against my skin. I stared into her eyes again. Her lips were getting closer and closer. I should stop this... I can't…

A/N- Cliff hanger! Don't hate me! Read and Review please :D

Ciao!

~Tiffany


	7. Chapter 7: Giving In (sorry its 47 late)

A/N- I want to thank , hiseask17, Sarahbelikova99, anaclg, xSmartiezx, muse19, and julia. for viewing. (I feel like I'm accepting an award, which of course will never happen because I'm not amazing about what I do.) Oh and I'm mixing it up! You get a Dimitri POV first :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (I'll stop commenting on these after this now.)_

**Chapter 7: Giving In**

Dimitri POV

Her lips were so close to mine...all red and puckering up for the forbidden kiss. Then she spoke, so hesitantly, like I never heard Roza speak before. Fuck it all, I decided and I put my lips to hers pouring all of my passion into the kiss. Her eyes widened and she went still. She froze for a bit before kissing me back. We threw ourselves into that kiss; tightening are arms around each other, our bodies pressing close. Soon I felt her start pull away from the kiss. I pushed her back a little, our foreheads resting on each other to breathe. "How was that Roza?"

She laid there in front of me silently. I took the time to gaze at her face. I stared at every smooth plane, every little blemish, her cheeks were still flushed. I was scared when she didn't answer. I was so worried that it was bad. It's been awhile since I've kissed someone. Finally she spoke, "No one has ever kissed me like that..." she said in a husky voice. When she said that my heart dropped a little. It must have shown on my face because then she kissed me again. I didn't know if it was to stop me from worrying or if she just wanted to. "Its just...this is...so new." she gasped after we pulled apart again.

I hugged her more closely to my body. Just laying like this in each other's arms was perfection. "I wish everyday could be like today Roza." Rose had always fit so perfectly into the crook of my body. Rose smiled at me. " What if we just pretended tonight. What if we just told each other things that we're not suppose to." she said.

I wasn't sure what she was requesting. "What happens here says here?" I asked her confused. We already tell each other regardless of our feelings. The conversation started to go in a weird direction. We were in a happy place right now I didn't want anything to burst our little bubble. "Isn't that the way you would want it. We both know that's how it should be...because of Lissa." she asked in a quiet voice.

I heard the sadness in her voice. I didn't want Lissa to come between us...I was planning to ask for a transfer once Roza graduated. Maybe to Christian, or dare I say it, Adrian. Someone who was close to the Princess so I could be around Rose. Looking at her sad face, I was trying to determine whether I was going to tell her my plans or not. I was planning to make it a surprise at graduation, but I really wanted to cheer her up. This vacation was a disaster. "Lissa won't be a problem after graduation." I said with a straight face. Rose stared at me blankly.

All of a sudden she tackled me and kissed me. She was so happy now that she was covering me with kisses. She smiled so widely, it was such a good decision to tell her now. I wanted her to always be happy like this. I smiled one of my full smiles and her. "I take it this idea makes you happy?" I teased.

"You just made me very happy Dimitri." Rose said seductively, pushing my hands to her waist, while she started rubbing against me. The friction through my pants was painful, I groaned. She left little kisses in the side of my neck and sucked on that sweet spot. "Roza..." I moaned. I wanted to pull her even closer, but if I wanted to have any control left I had to push her away now. I tried to move my hands up to her shoulders to push her away, we couldn't go any farther than kissing. Not tonight."We can't go there yet Roza. Once we do there's no going back. After graduation I promise." I say between kisses.

At last we both pulled away. "I'm sorry." Rose said to me. She had nothing to be sorry about, I loved every second of it. "I got carried away and I…" I silenced her with another kiss. This one short and sweet.

"It's alright Roza. We just can't take it too far yet." I tried to explain, even though all I wanted to do was rip her dress off and kiss every inch of her body. In return she just cuddled into me and smiled. I could feel her lips on my chest when she asked, "How many have you had? Women I mean...have you been with?"

It was such a surprising and awkward question. Even Rose, who was one of the most straightforward people I know, couldn't say it without stuttering. I mean I did expect her to ask me that, but not this soon. Maybe I could get her off topic, I didn't feel like ruining the moment by sharing. "That's a question for another day Roza." But Rose was persistent.

"I'm not asking to judge you Dimitri. If you don't tell me I'll make up a estimate." Oh Roza. Knowing her she would think of an absurdly large number. I regretted sleeping with those two women before. If I could go back in time I want to make Rose my first and only. I tried again to change the topic. "Oh Roza do you really want to know? I'm not asking you to tell me how many guys you've been with." I figured she at least wasn't a virgin, not with the way she held herself around other boys.

She hesitated. Rose looked at me thoughtfully before she said quietly, "I've never...not yet any way." I was shocked. Rose Hathaway, the girl who could charm her way into anyone's pants has never been with a guy. That would mean I would be her first. It brightened my mood, this meant that Rose would be mine and mine alone. "Oh…" I decided to tell her since she opened that secret to me. "Well it's been two Roza...only two others."

She cuddled deeper into me. "Hmm I'm shocked. I was expecting something like 33." she teased. I looked at her intently. Did she think I was a crazy teenager like her? I knew I had self control issues but I was never like that with women. I was always too awkward to get a date. "What do you mean Roza?" I asked.

"I just see how other women look at you." she said with jealousy in her eyes. Pulling back and looking at her, I said, " I only have eyes for you Roza," before kissing her softly on the lips again. We kept kissing deeply. Not moving any farther than that. We were pressed as close as we could to each other. Well as close as we could without taking our clothes off. Rose broke away again, " Can we just hold each other tonight?" she asked nervously. I was more than happy to accommodate her request. "That would be perfect Roza." I said, I kissed her on the nose and then shifted her comfortably in my arms.

"How are we going to be normal at school now?" Rose suddenly asked. Personally I didn't really know. It was hard enough with the lust charm but now that we knew our true feelings for each other is was going to be hell staying away from each other. This vacation was just going to make matters worse. "I hate to say it but we're going to have to go back to how we were before." I say to her sadly. "Your training has to be taken seriously." I wanted the world to know that Roza was mine, even if I couldn't touch her or kiss her in public.

"Then why are you holding back with me now?" she asked. I was holding back because I knew that if we went any farther I wouldn't be able to control myself, but to Rose, I was the picture of control. I couldn't destroy that image. "I'm just waiting for the right time." I said. I want our first time together to be perfect. It should be romantic, not in a old motel room during the middle of the snow storm.

"Dimitri…" she yawned. Roza fell fast asleep in my arms. I watched her, she looked like an angel. So peaceful and perfect. This was the first time I saw her asleep without tossing and turning since Spokane. While we were at the academy I frequently went to check on her at night. I thought that she would have trouble sleeping and I was right, but there was nothing I could do at the academy. I watched her a little longer, before snuggling into her and falling asleep myself.

Rose POV

Our faces drew closer and closer until he kissed me. I couldn't believe that he actually broke the rules, and kissed me. Willingly! I closed my eyes, my head was in a daze from the kiss. My whole body was pressed to him and my hands tightened around him. I leaned against him more and deepened the kiss. Then, a thought came to my mind. I wondered if Dimitri knew I was a virgin. I was nervous, what if he thought I was a slut. I remember the time he had caught me with Jesse in the lounge a few months ago. Plus all those nasty rumors about me. I hope that Dimitri didn't think that I was girl that got around. These thoughts made my kissing slow down. It also made me tremble at his embrace. I didn't deserve him, not with the reputation I had. "How was that Roza?" he asked after we pulled back.

I stared at him in silence. His kisses were amazing, they always were, but I was just so surprised. I felt so much passion from that one kiss. I always pictured myself as one of those people who never shut up during anything sexual. I was wrong. The thought of opening my mouth and saying the wrong thing made me sit there almost in breathless silence. " No one has ever kissed me like that..." My voice was low. I saw Dimitri frown a bit at my words. I kissed him again and let my lips linger against his, needing to reassure to him that I loved him even though I couldn't say the words. I was panting as I hovered over his chest, pressed to him. " Its just...this is...so new." I said.

Dimitri hugged me tighter. "I wish everyday could be like today Roza." I did too Dimitri, I wished for it everyday. Maybe it was selfish, but sometimes I wished we both weren't dhampirs so that we could just be together and now be judged. "What if we just pretended tonight. What if we just told each other things that we're not suppose to." I asked. I just wanted one night of happiness. However, if we did act that way then it would make everything so much harder in the future.

"What happens here says here?" he asked, like he didn't understand what I was saying. This would just make things more difficult, but I was content to be the way we were now. I spoke again, "Isn't that the way you would want it. We both know that's how it should be...because of Lissa." I tried not to let my feelings show as spoke, but in a way I envied Lissa. She could be with whoever she wanted when ever she wanted. The moroi weren't judged for being together but dhampirs were. Another problem we had to solve. But I would never let Dimitri know that I envied Lissa, he might think that it would make me an inadequate guardian if I let my personal feelings get in the way.

Preoccupied in my own thoughts I almost didn't hear Dimitri say, "Lissa won't be a problem after graduation." I didn't know what he was saying at first, was Lissa going to die? Where my grades too bad to get me Lissa as my charge? I gave him a questionable look until the plan clicked in with me. It wasn't I who would have to move charges, Dimitri was going to. Once it did my eyes grew huge and I basically tackled him with a roll as he laid next to me. I smiled as if I hadn't been crying or anything. I kissed Dimitri in small butterfly kisses. "I take it this idea makes you happy?" he said between kisses and groans.

I kissed his jaw and slowed down my pace with him again. " You just made me very happy Dimitri." I told him as my hand moved down his arm all the way to his hand. I slowly pushed his hand from my ribs to my waist. "Roza…" he moaned. "We have to…" I didn't listen to him, I kept his hand pressed to my waist. I grinded into his hips while his hands set a rhythm. I leaned in and kissed the side of his neck. Letting myself nip at it every couple of soft kisses. "We can't go there yet Roza." Dimitri said stopping the kiss. "Once we do there's no going back. After graduation I promise." I was really worked up now. I needed a releaser. I kissed his jaw and rolled a few inches from him. " I'm sorry." I breathed hard and noticed how heated my body was. But I was also scared shirtless."I got carried away and I…" Dimitri shut me up with a kiss.

I looked at him and smiled. Cuddling up to his chest so I could hear his heart beat. " How many have you had? Women I mean...have you been with?" I asked the question so awkward. Unusually I was filled with dread over asking such a personal clone. "That's a question for another day Roza." But I was persistent. I quirked my lips at his answer. " I'm not asking to judge you Dimitri. If you don't tell me I'll make up a estimate."

It got really still for a few moments. Dimitri tried to avoid the question again. "Oh Roza do you really want to know? I'm not asking you to tell me how many guys you've been with." I was embarrassed. I didn't want Dimitri to know that I have no experience. It might drive him away. "I've never...not yet any way." I say.

"Well it's been two Roza...only two others. Dimitri said. I leaned up and cuddled into his neck. "Hmm I'm shocked. I was expecting 33." I teased to loosen the tension. What do you mean Roza?" he asked. "I just see how other women look at you." I noted to him against his ear.

"I only have eyes for you Roza." he said sweetly before kissing me again. I laid back and gave a lazy smile up at him. My lips soon finding his again, staying slow with him. We kissed and kissed pressing our bodies together. I wanted to get so much close but Dimitri had said not tonight. He wanted to wait, it was sweet but also really annoying. I started getting sexually frustrated myself. After kissing a bit more I leaned back and noticed myself getting heated up again. "Can we just hold each other tonight?" I didn't want to put him in a uncomfortable situation. I knew and understood he was a man and I was being a tease. "That would be perfect Roza." he said, kissing me on the nose.

I laid there cuddled up in his arms. " How are we going to be normal at school now?" I asked. I didn't want all of this progress to go to waste. I didn't want us to be like yesterday. I wish the academy's rules didn't exist. I just wanted to be with Dimitri and let everyone know that he was MINE. Too many people looked at him like he was a tasty treat already. Oh Dimitri was a tasty treat all right, but he was my treat. No one else could have him.

Dimitri spoke again answering my question. "I hate to say it but we're going to have to go back to how we were before. Your training has to be taken seriously." Training, of course, the thing that made me fall in love with the Russian God in the first place. Well since we had to go back to before at the academy. I saw no reason why Dimitri and I were stopping our actions now. "Then why are you holding back with me now?" I asked him. While I was happy we weren't rushing into anything, I was feeling extremely frustrated for myself. It did make me wonder why my dress hadn't already been ripped off of me, I knew I wasn't helping with my seductive nature. Down deep I had a feeling that this was just his perfect gentle nature.

"I'm just waiting for the right time." he said to me. Of course, how sweet was he. Dimitri was perfect. I leaned forward and kissed his jaw. My eyes lightly flickering open and closed. My being had grown sleepy in his arms. I snuggled closer into his body. " Dimitri..." My thoughts were lost as I fell asleep on his shoulder.

A/N- Please don't hate me if this chapter was really silly or bad. I finished it just now and its late and I'm about to fall asleep on my computer. I can fix the chapter Sunday, I might not be able to post on Saturday because I'm going to a party :) This was 3000+ words. Long isn't it, well I'm completely reaching my goal.

Ciao

~Tiffany


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in the Morning

A/N- I know, I know, I didn't update yesterday. Here's the sunday update like I promised. I did end up going to that party which was horrible, but that's probably because I couldn't get wasted like everyone else cause I was designated driver. But enough about my shitty social life, here's the story.

I'd like to thank hiseask17, Sarahbelikova99, anaclg, bdfm fan for life, XxSapphireBloodxX, Joana Rodrigues, and julia. for reviewing. I think chapter 7 has gotten the most reviews so far and I thought it was going to be bad :/. Okay now we're going back to Rose POV first. Here is the long awaited, Chapter 8.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead._

**Chapter 8: Trouble in the Morning**

Rose POV

I woke up the and noticed my back pressed to Dimitri's chest. His arm was still draped around me, pulling and holding me close to him. I leaned on back into him and noticed the warmth of his frame press to the open part of my back. His hot skin against mine felt wonderful. Then I started noticing the soft fabric of his night pants. They too felt good against my bare legs, Dimitri had good taste in clothing, well at least in pajamas. In all of my wiggling to get closer to him, I started to notice a lump between our bodies. My mind hadn't clicked to what that was yet. Dimitri loosened his arms, I guess he was finally starting to wake up. "Good Morning Beautiful," he said groggily.

Oh Dimitri was so sweet. I bet I looked like a mess with my tear-stained cheeks and my bed hair. I turned around and I leaned back and looked at him. His husky heated breath blew against my neck. That's when I started noticing the lump more between my legs. "Mmm..." My cheeks turned blood red as I cooed from leaning into him. I was starting to add things up.

Dimitri shifted me in his arms again. I moved following his movements. My thigh was now pressing against the lump. He kissed me before I could ask him anything about it. I muttered against his mouth as he kissed me. Something about waking up next to him like this really got to me.

My panting was getting stronger as we kept kissing, I swung myself up over him and straddled his waist. When we pulled away I looked in his dark eyes and felt myself get even more worked up over the fact that Dimitri was laying next to me like this. " Good morning." I said as I put my hands on his chest to keep me steady. My body was playfully pinning him down in a lazy morning fashion with my hair fanning out around him. I shifted my hips, almost rubbing against him in a way. There was no hiding his problem now. It was there, pressed against me. I started to move against him a bit.

"Roza..." Dimitri warned. I leaned up and raised my head up to look at him. "Yes?" I asked innocently. I locked eyes with him and felt my insides shift in all the right ways. "Roza I have to go check the weather," Dimitri said with a strained voice. I knew that he was enjoying this, I was too, it made me start to melt slowly.

I leaned in and kissed him again. "Don't leave." I begged as I started getting carried away. I moved against him harder and faster. The multi colored sheets that covered the bed hid my thighs from him. As my body arched up his lap I fully felt what was under me, I used my hands to keep me stable as I moved my hips. Dimitri's face became a weird mixture of bliss and strain. Teasing Dimitri was so much fun. He was so proper and always tried so hard to keep in line. But at this moment I saw the same look in his eye as when he caught me with Jesse. This made me want to push for on, to see what would happen next. I was rare to catch Dimitri without any control.

I kept grinding my hips as I started to kiss down Dimitri's neck, careful not to leave him a hickey. We really did not need to explain that to the guardians. From the way Dimitri was trying to hide his groans. I could tell that he was enjoying it was much as I was. "Hmmmm... Ahhh... Roza… I really do have to..." he tried to say. I cut him off with a kiss. His hips were bucking up now. I felt Dimitri's hands move to my waist and guide them in a rhythm. We were both lost in our own worlds now.

I was so hot right now. We were both acting in instinct, kissing and rubbing against each other, rolling around in the bed. Before I even realized it, Dimitri was leaning over me, pinning me down with his weight. He pulled back, "Roza...we can't..."

Even with him leaned up on me like this our hips were still touching. " I know..." I muttered as my hands rubbed his chest. " We need to stop. " I told him right before leaning up and grabbing the nape of his neck and kissing him hard. I had never kissed Dimitri like this. I knew that we shouldn't, but I didn't care, my hormones were raging too hard to stop now. If he left me this turned on and unfinished it would just be cruel.

As I kissed him I started to cling to him even tighter.I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, my legs coming up out of the sheets and wrapping around him. My lips only parted from his for small puffs of air.

We rolled over again so that I was straddling his hips once more. Dimitri started pushing my dress up my hips and body. I leaned up when he touched my thighs, his hands were so warm. I started getting nervous as he touched me. My lips were still pressed to his, but my inner virgin was showing. My panties were soaked from the friction between us.

As he pulled my dress off, I wondered if we were about to really go through with this. I was scared. Was my age and his job not that big of a deal anymore? I loved the thought of Dimitri making love to me, but I didn't know if I was ready. I went still and started trembling. Dimitri noticed my hesitation, "Are you okay Roza?" he asked.

I was still shaking in excitement and fear. I looked at him and felt blush move up my cheeks. I looked at him wide eyed. A part of me was fully ready for this, the other side didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. Two women? He could have had sex with those women a thousand times each, I didn't know. And here I sat on his lap with his throbbing length under me, not knowing what to do. I leaned in and pressed against him. My lips pressed to his ear."I don't know how to do this..." I muttered in a sheepish way.

Dimitri looked at me, I think he was trying to clear his head so he could respond correctly. "It's okay Roza, we'll take it slow. We won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with." he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want to disappoint him. Dimitri went on, kissing my neck and my face to stop me from worrying. It worked great, he should do this when I'm pissed off at a training session.

I leaned into him more and took a deep breathe. His skin was still so warm to me. I never wanted to leave his embrace. I leaned back and nuzzled his neck. " I love you." I said. I was so happy at that moment. At this point I didn't care if all we did was sit there holding each other. Dimitri looked at me a little stunned, like he didn't believe me. When he regained his composure he said "I love you too Roza. So much that it hurts me." I smiled at that and rested my head on his chest. I was so calm and relaxed now. Dimitri loved me and he knew that I loved him too. I had almost fallen back to sleep in his arms when his phone started ringing. I mumbled a complaint and tried to burrow my face into his chest more, ignoring the blaring sound.

Sadly, Dimitri wasn't about to ignore the phone. He nudged me off his chest and sat up on the side of the bed. While he spoke to someone on the phone, I rolled onto my side and just lay there watching him. I started at the plane of his back and thought about our relationship. I couldn't believe that he was mine, he could have anyone and he chose me.

When he finished his phone call, I rolled to my back and pretended I was asleep. Dimitri started rubbing my shoulder. "Roza...Roza love...it's time to get up. I'm going to check the road conditions with the front desk, you should get dressed." I felt him get off the bed and I shot up, staring at him.

I opened my eyes looked at him and blushed. Dimitri still had his problem from this morning.

I laid there in my bra and underwear looking up at him. He was pulling on his shirt. "Are you sure you should go out like that?" I asked him as I sat up and popped my back inward like a cat.

Dimitri looked down and then at me again. Then he blushed. I made the great Dimitri Belikov blush! "I'm going to go take a shower." I said hastily, I laughed. As he gathered his things for his shower I got up off the bed. Dimitri didn't notice me until I was right in front of him. I kneeled down and I pushed my hands up his shirt and watched a jolt run through him. "What's wrong?" I whispered in a low voice. My hands pushing up his shirt more as he stood in front of me. My breathe going out on to his lower midsection. "Roza...what are you doing?" he whispered. It was like Dimitri had lost his being completely. He just stood there, frozen.

I really had no clue what I was doing. In my few times of fooling around with boys I had found out a few things. Plus the fact that American teenagers told each other everything.

I may have not been make love with Dimitri, but I had no problem playing with him. I was responsible for his problem after all. "Do you trust me?"

Dimitri POV

'You. Are. So. Amazing.' I said to Roza between kisses. Rose was just in my panties and I in my boxers. We were rolling back and forth across the bed, our kissing becoming rougher and more animalistic. I was working her breasts, squeezing and tweaking her nipples. She moaned. We pulled apart and Rose started kissing down my body. She started pulling my boxers down to look at my excited member, and that's when I woke up. Wow that was a great dream, I opened my eyes to see that I was still in bed with Roza in my arms. Roza was wiggling in my arms, that's what woke me up from that wonderful dream. I guess she was awake. I loosened my arms a bit, "good morning beautiful." I yawned.

Rose just "Mmm..." to me, I guess she wasn't fully awake herself. I was slowly becoming more aware of my surroundings, and then I realized, I still had a raging hard on from the dream. Trying to hide it, I tried to turn Roza around so I could kiss her and maybe distract both her and myself. She turned towards me and we kissed. Our kisses were getting more and more heated. Rose climbed on top of me and kissed me hard. Maybe this was a bad idea I thought, but it was too late to back up now. Finally we both pulled away, gasping for breath.

Rose was leaning over me, pushing me down in possibly the most seductive position possible. Straddling my waist with her angelic hair spread out. My angel, my Roza. Especially in this position it was getting more and more difficult to ignore my hard on. I took a deep breath, "Roza..." I warned. I needed to take care of this problem on my own.

"Yes?" she asked with a knowing look on her face. She knew exactly what to do to make me lose control. She rubbed herself against me as I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. "Roza I have to go check the weather" I say coming up with a horrible excuse. I didn't want her to move and neither did she. It was a good and bad position to be in.

"Don't leave." Rose pleaded, she knew I couldn't deny her when she said it like that. She kept grinding her hips giving me light kisses down my neck while moving towards my sweet spot. I moaned. "Mmmm...Ahhh...Roza...I really do have to..." She smashed her lips against mine. We started moving against each other. At this rate I wouldn't be able to stop her if she wanted to do anything. My hips were bucking up, reacted to the friction. My hands started moving on their own accord, guiding her hips onto a rhythm that I loved.

We were rolling in passion now. I managed to roll on top of her and suddenly I pulled back. We couldn't be doing this, not yet, it wasn't right even though it felt good. I couldn't risk everything we've worked for to ruin it now. "Roza...we can't..." I whispered. I didn't want to stop and from Roza's eyes I knew she didn't either, but one of us had to pull back.

" I know..." I she murmured as her my hands rubbed my chest, warming me up. Her touch was so soothing."We need to stop." Suddenly Roza moved up and kissed me again. This went against all I ever stood for. Roza said that she understood and yet she went ahead and kissed me anyways. Kissed me with so much passion that I never wanted to let her go. It was amazing. We moved back to the position we were in before. Rose straddling my waist and us kissing like we needed it to breathe. I started to push her dress up her waist, slipping my hands up her dress. She leaned into me while I could feel my erection getting harder and harder. I could feel her wet panties through my pants. Roza was ready I could feel it.

I became lost in my own world. There was just me and Roza in our little bubble. After I got her dress off I noticed that Roza had stopped moving her hips and was shaking. Did she regret what we just did? Was she scared? I immediately stopped, I didn't want to force Rose into something she wasn't ready for. "Are you okay Roza?" I said rubbing her arms now to stop her shaking.

She leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "I don't know how to do this...". She was worried. I knew she was a virgin and I should have had us take it slow. Of course she was scared. She told me earlier that I was the only guy to ever see her almost naked like this. I never should have let it get this far. "It's okay Roza, we'll take it slow. We won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with." I murmured to her softly, kissing her neck and trying to make her relax.

She put her head down to my chest, I could feel her breathing. Taking a deep breath, she said, " I love you." She told me she loves me. She loves me! What did I do to deserve such an amazing woman? I loved her more than anything in the world. Now that she admitted it, there wasn't a chance that I'd choose the Princess over her. I would always keep my Roza safe. "I love you too Roza. So much that it hurts me." I say to her, kissing the top of her head. We lay there in each other's arms relaxed. Unfortunately my phone started ringing.

I didn't want to get up. If I could, I would just let that phone ring and forget about the world and just lay here with Roza. However, I had responsibilities and if I didn't pick up my phone the academy might think that we were in trouble. Gently I nudged Rose off my chest and onto the bed. Sitting up I groaned, I still had that problem. I would need to fix that before we left the room. "Hello..." I almost yawned into the phone.

Before this Roza and I were about to fall asleep again. Alberta's sharp voice snapped me out of my grogginess quickly. "Belikov! Why are you still asleep. You and Rose should be on the road by now if they're clear enough. Did you even check the weather yet?" Alberta barked over the phone. I guess I had lost track of time, I didn't know how far into the morning we were already.

"I'm sorry Alberta we had a late night. It took sometime to find a room, every place we passed seemed to be booked. It was nearly midnight by the time we got settled." I hated lying to Alberta but what could I do. Roza and I did get in late but we were both exhausted from fighting last night and we spent most of the morning making out. I couldn't tell Alberta that.

"Alright Belikov. Just get on the road soon, the moroi are expecting you tonight and will not be happy if you keep them waiting." said Alberta more gently. That was true, some moroi were selfish and would not be happy about waiting for a couple of dhampirs. Plus Alberta might get into some trouble if we didn't show soon. I didn't want her to be any more stressed out than she had to be being the head guardian at the academy.

"Of course. I'll call you with an update when we get on the road." Finishing the phone call turned around to see Roza now on her back with her eyes closed. I guess she was still trying to sleep some more. I nudged her softly on her shoulder. "Roza...Roza love...it's time to get up. I'm going to check the road conditions with the front desk, you should get dressed" I say, pulling a shirt on.

She opened her eyes and stared at my with rosy red cheeks. Sitting up, she asked, "Are you sure you should go out like that?" I looked down as Rose brought up my situation. It really was pretty noticeable, I guess I couldn't leave the room just yet. "I'm going to go take a shower." I said to her, thinking about how cold I could make the shower without freezing. I started to collect my things for my shower. I wanted to make sure that I grabbed all of my clothes before I went in the bathroom so I didn't tempt Rose or myself any more.

All of a sudden, Rose was kneeling right in front of me. She was stroking my hips and thighs, pulling up my shirt to reveal the waistband of my boxers. I sucked in my breath, "Roza...what are you doing?" I say trying not to groan as her fingers ghosted over my hips. Rose continued doing playing with the hem of my shirt, she looked up at me and said, "Do you trust me?"

A/N- Another cliff hanger I know! I'm sorry I wanted to go straight into it but then this chapter would go on forever. There's another part to the next chapter that I didn't want to split up. You'll see tomorrow.

Ciao!

~Tiffany


	9. Chapter 9: Throwing the Rules Out

A/N- Just a warning, this chapter is definitely lemony, so if you don't like lemons, don't read it! I was excited and nervous to write this chapter because I've never written a lemon for others to read, so let me know how I do, I've never done any of this myself so I'm basing it off other ffs I've read and basic knowledge. Muse19 was a great help too! Thanks hiseask17, Sarahbelikova99, julia. , and VAGypsy for reviewing the last chapter! Oh and another POV flip. :P

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead._

**Chapter 9: Throwing the Rules Out the Window**

Dimitri POV

I was still stunned. Rose was kneeling in front of me right in front of my problem. I hissed as she kissed my naval, trying to hide the groan I wanted to yell. She kept moving her hands over my hips, lightly rubbing my member through my pants. All her little touches were making me hard enough to the point of pain. "Of course Roza." I finally exclaimed. I could barely speak without moaning. "But you don't have to do this." I said strained. It was impossible to pull away myself, the only way this could stop was if Rose pulled away. I just stood there imagining Roza on her knees in front of me, I couldn't think about anything else.

"I know that." she whispered against my stomach. She moved her fingers down towards the ribbon on my pants. "But I want to." she assured me, pulling the knot out and placing her hands on my hips.

She caressed me through my pants again, I was breathing heavily, getting excited. Her hands reached up again, this time pulling my pants down leaving me in my boxers. I stumbled a bit, unable to omit my groan as her hands started reaching into my boxers. "ROZA..." I yelled. My hands reached out towards the wall, I leaned against trying to obtain my balance.

"Your a lot bigger than I thought you would be Dimitri." she said nervously. My ego flew through the roof. She thought I was big. I was thrilled. "You really don't have to do this Roza... Especially if I'm too big..." I murmured giving her one last chance to back out before I lost all of my control.

Rose didn't respond, she just put her focus back on the task in front of her and kept stroking me, squeezing in all the right places. When she pulled my boxers down I let out a sigh of relief. That closed space was no longer straining my penis and it felt great, not to mention that Rose didn't break her rhythm and kept moving her hand up and down my length. When her mouth started moving closer I froze. I didn't know what to do when a girl was here. Sure I've seen videos and Ivan had described it one too many times, but I never had a woman take me this way. She started rubbing my length even harder and faster and I moaned. I was already so hard and tense I could barely take the friction without screaming her name out. She stuck her tongue out towards my tip. "Roza please..." All my inhibitions were gone. All I could think about was Roza's warm mouth and if it was amazing when we were kissing then how amazing would it be here.

She kept nipping at my tip, never taking my length in. "Stop teasing Roza..." I hissed. I was itching to bury my hands into her hair and guide my length down her throat. She looked up and smiled at me. Then she parted her lips and Her mouth wrapped around my length and ohh it felt so amazing. Her warm hot mouth felt like a velvet vice grip over my length. Leaning against the wall, I wrapped my hands into her hair, not guiding her into a rhythm yet, but just gripping her hair for strength, because surely without it I would fall to the floor in pleasure.

She moved slowly down, suckling as she went. Roza took me all the way in, deep throating me and moaning herself when I was all the way in, the vibrations shook me even more. For someone who claimed to be a virgin she was really good at what she was doing. I dug my hands into her hair pulling her toward me. It took everything in me not to hold her still and pound into her.

Up and down my length Rose went at a constant pace. When her mouth wasn't covering my member, her hands were squeezing as she sucked me off. I bucked my hips. I could feel my release coming on. I held her head still as I jerked myself in her mouth, guiding her into a fast pace. I gasp in pleasure as she let me thrust into her and kept pumping at the pace we were going. I was really close now, about to burst. She urged me to go even faster as her hands made mine push her head in even more and I pumped my hips into her face. Roza hollowed out her cheeks creating even more suction as she went up and down my length. Then she lightly scraped her teeth down before swallowing me whole again. That was the last straw before I burst into her mouth.

I came long and hard, holding Rose's head to my length as I jerked in her mouth. Roza looked so beautiful with my length down her throat on her knees in front of me. After I came she wasn't able to swallow it all so it dripped down her beautiful breasts, over her bra. "God Roza that was amazing." I wanted to return the favor now, I threw the rules out the window the minute Rose stepped in front of me. I stared at her until I pushed myself off the wall and lifted her up putting her on the bed.

I stood there for a moment just staring at sitting there her her underwear with my cum drying on her chest. She looked so sexy. "You look delicious Roza," I say with my accent thick and husky. "Dimitri. Alberta is going to get mad." Rose whispered. She was nervous, she never had this done to her either. I couldn't stop now, I gave up the fight long ago.

"I don't care." I told her. And it was true, at this point I was so far gone that I didn't see how many more boundaries I'd be breaking today. Slowly I crawled over her and pushed her back onto the bed. I started kissing her at her neck and I slowly made my way down. I squeezed her breasts, reaching behind her to release the clasp. After I took her bra off I started suckling each breast, being sure to pay equal attention to each one. I lightly bit on of her nipples, when I did Roza begged, "Dimitri please."

Rose kept begged me to keep going, I was pretty sure she didn't even know what she was begging for. I slowly moved lower and lower, kissing every inch of her body except where she needed it most. Slowly I pulled her panties down, they were soaked and her scent was mouth watering. I started kissing her again working from her foot to her inner thigh and doing the same on the other side. Finally I placed a light kiss to her clit and she let out a small moan, fueling me further. I kept doing that, alternating between her inner thigh and her clit teasing her as she did to me before.

Rose moaned again, before she tried to stabilize her voice to ask, "What are you going to do to me Dimitri?" Did she want me to talk dirty to her? I didn't know if she'd like it that way, but I would try. "I am going to kiss every inch of your body Roza saving the best for last. I'll lave over your breasts making the buds hard and begging for my touch. Then I'll lower my head to your pussy and slowing eat you out until you're screaming for release." I say as I move back up to her breasts. Squeezing and twisting her nipple with my left hand as I sucked on her other breast. I planned to make good on that promise, by the end of this ordeal Roza was going to be screaming in pleasure.

As I moved and spoke Rose's body seemed to respond even more. She arched her back, "Please?" she pleaded with me. I wasn't done with her breasts. I took my time with her ignoring her pleas until I felt her soaking wet under me. She was just dripping, I lowered my mouth to her clit and started suckling, lapping up all her juices. "You're so sweet Roza" I said between licks. I stiffened my tongue and plunged into her, making more juices squirt out. I rubbed her clit with my thumb driven by her moans.

She started shaking and convulsing around my face. I dipped the tip of my finger in as I moved to suck on her clit. I pushed my finger in and out. I had to prepare her for me somehow. I was going to have Roza, if not today then another time. "Oh you're so tight Roza." I crooned to her.

"Dimitri!" she moaned as I kept wiggling my finger. She bucked her hips into me more I almost had to hold her down. Suddenly she shot up and held onto my shirt, bucking into my face and hand. I put in another finger, her insides convulsing and squeezing me tightly. "Come for me Roza." I whispered to her.

I pulled my head away from her clit and moved up her body. I put my mouth to her breasts again as she moved back and forth on my fingers. I sucked on her breasts as I pumped my fingers in and out at a constant pace. Her moans were affecting me almost as much as before, as I felt my own member twitch in between us. "Come on Roza, come for me."

Rose moved so that she could pull me on top of her. She started rubbing against me, covering me in her juices. I wanted to be inside her so badly, so much that it hurt. I started pumping into her more fiercely, rubbing and pinching her clit to make her come. If she didn't come soon I wasn't going to be able to stop myself from slamming into her, and thrusting into her at an unbeatable pace.

She let go of my shirt and her nails started raking down my back, pulling me closer to her. Roza finally came screaming and rocking against me. It felt amazing to see her in so much pleasure. I wanted to give her the world, and it seemed like I just gave her her first orgasm. When she stopped convulsing, I pulled my fingers out and kissed her forehead. "I love you Roza."

**Rose POV**

"Do you trust me?" I asked him as I kissed the base of his penis through his pants. I continued playing with his shirt and the waistband of his pants. His boxers showing at the top of his pajamas. I had rendered Dimitri almost speechless. He just stood there breathing loudly through his mouth. "Of course Roza." he finally let out. "But you don't have to do this." he said, trying to take the high road.

I wasn't going to let him back out. I wanted to do this for him. It was the least I could do, since I denied him sex earlier. " know that." I whispered as my face pressed against his midsection. "But I want to." I told him as I pulled the knot from his sleep pants. My other hand playfully popped the band on his boxers. I was nervous. I had never done this before and I wasn't really sure what to do.

I kept rubbing him through his pants for a while. Then I decided to pull them down. "ROZA..." Dimitri moaned. I was glad he was enjoying this. I noticed how excited he was getting over just my touch on the outline in his boxers. He was already rock hard. I stuck my hand into his boxers. I couldn't see him yet but just rubbing my hand over him like this gave me the image I needed. "You're a lot bigger than I thought you would be Dimitri." I spoke sheepishly. I didn't know if talking would kill the high he was on or not. I only ever knew what Lissa told me, and what I accidently saw when I walked in on Mason in his dorm room when I was going to get him for a party two years ago.

"You really don't have to do this Roza... Especially if I'm too big..." he said softly. I shook my head and focused back on his penis. I bit my own lip and pulled the front of his boxers down. When his length was out in front of me I blushed. He was ideal Russian god in this department. I let his boxers fall on down where his pants had. My hands gripped his member tightly, rubbing up the base of his length as my mouth leaned in. I kissed the tip of his length, teasing him. His hips were bucking for more though. "Roza please..." he begged. I smiled at his reaction and kept kissing around his head while my hands rubbed up his shaft.

"Roza, stop teasing me," he hissed bucking his hips again. I decided to stop torturing him and listened to him. I remembered the lust charm, back to the first time he really turned me on. It was such a rush hearing him demanding me to do something. So I parted my lips and leaned into him slowly. My lips sliding down his length and eyes slowly flickering up at him to gauge his reaction.

Dimitri had his eyes closed and he looked like he was in bliss. He took his hands and placed them in my hair. He didn't push or anything, he just grabbed onto me. I leaned in closer. Taking him in while I did, I tried to take all of him down my throat, ignoring my gag reflex. When I came back up, my tongue pressed against his slit. I pulled all the way off of it and let my spit get it all wet, and then as I went back down on it, I felt his hips buck again.

I moved my mouth up and down his length at a semi-constant pace. He tasted salty and sweet at the same time. I loved the way he felt on my tongue. I liked doing this to him. I liked hearing him moan and groan as my tongue brushed against his length. Dimitri was losing control and it made me feel like I had so much power. It was amazing that I could make a man of his stature into pudding.

My eyes shut as he started to pull my hair. I looked back up at him as his large hands cupped my head. He was starting to work himself inside my mouth. He pumping faster than when we started but I could tell he was still holding back. My hands went over top of his and made him pull me forward. Pushing all of him in my mouth at once. I tried to put more suction into my sucking and hold him in for longer periods of time. When I decided to lightly scrape my teeth down his length that was it, Dimitri came.

He held onto my head keeping his member deep in my mouth. I tried not to choke as his cum squirted down my throat. I wasn't expecting so much at once. I tried my best to swallow it down as fast as could. When I started to have trouble breathing I pulled him out of my mouth. He was still leaned over me cumming. It dripped down from his swollen head out on my chin, neck and even the tops of my breasts.

"God Roza that was amazing." he said after a while of silence. He picked me up and placed me on the bed. My eyes were huge. Dimitri just stood there, basically naked, staring at me. It was overwhelming. My panties were already soaked from what we had been doing and Dimitri hadn't even touched me. "You look delicious Roza," he says, and I blush. He kept getting closer, I didn't know what Dimitri was doing. " Dimitri. Alberta is going to get mad." I told him blushing again. I didn't fully know Dimitri's game as he looked down at me, while I laid there in my black bra and panties that now smelled like sex.

"I don't care." he said. I was shocked. Dimitri was never like this, not that I was complaining. His hands felt so good on me, stroking and squeezing. I leaned back into his hand and let out a soft moan. His hands were so warm and big. His hot breath went out against my skin and his teeth hooked to one of my nipples. "Dimitri please." I begged with a tremble shaking through me. I didn't even know what I was asking for. I just wanted him close to me. I wanted to melt into him like he had melted into me. "Please." I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Dimitri pulled my panties down and started teasing me like I did to him earlier. He kissed everywhere except down there, where I was dying for his touch. I leaned up and narrowed my eyes at him. I tried to push my hips into him but he just held me down. I was excited and impatient. Teasing was fun unless you were the one getting teased. But I was Rose Hathaway, I had plans. Dirty talk was the plan. In movies it seemed to get you what you wanted. "What are you going to do to me Dimitri?" I asked in a laid back heated away as I leaned back into the pillows he had placed me in.

"I am going to kiss every inch of your body Roza saving the best for last. I'll lave over your breasts making the buds hard and begging for my touch. Then I'll lower my head to your pussy and slowing eat you out until you're screaming for release." he says seductively, as he moves back to my breasts. I was panting even harder now. My plan backfired on me. I lean back making my back arch up into him as he sucked along my nipples. I shook in anticipation under him. "Please?" I begged again.

I was such a mess, completely melting into putty under his touch. My eyes widened and looked down at where his face was positioned between my legs. I was still taken by the way he had talked to me. It made me feel wanted. Like nothing in this world mattered at the moment but me and him. Which was making me drip more from just the thought. I was whimpering at his every touch. His tongue wiggled in and out of my hole and one of my legs shifted over his shoulder. My hips lightly bucking against his unshaven face. I felt like I was about to explode.

Dimitri moved up from my vagina and back to my clit sucking on it. I groaned, it was so sensitive right now I felt like I was about to explode. He stuck a finger into me and I froze. The foreign object felt so weird in me. When he started moving I died in pleasure. "Oh you're so tight Roza." he whispered to me. I jerked at his hand. My eyes were wide and felt pain and pleasure go over me. " Dimitri." I moaned and sat up, leaning against his shoulder. I was happy he still had a shirt on. It made it easy to grab something to hold to.

Dimitri added another finger to me and I clenched down on him. "Come for me Roza." he crooned. My grip on him tightened and my legs hooked around his waist. His hand still working on me. His fingers pumping in and out if my being. His length was now pressed up against my skin. Feeling him this close made me pull my hips back. "Dimitri. " I muttered. I had never had a man touch me like this. I could feel my body giving at his every pump. Neither of us noticed that I was lightly bleeding from the second finger.

I could take it, I needed to be closer to him. This shift made his shaft pressed at the top of my womanhood. My hands grabbing ahold of his shoulders and pulling up on him. There was so much heat between us now. After getting used to the second finger my hips started to buck against him again. "Come on Roza, come for me." Dimitri said again. Something was building up inside of me, something I couldn't control.

I didn't know what was washing over me. I grabbed the side of Dimitri's neck and shoulder. My nails pushing into his skin, as my mouth opened and I screamed against his chest. At this point cum and spots of blood covered his hands. My body pressed against him. I could feel my clit throbbing against his swollen head. We were so close that it hurt to think if going back to school and only getting to remember this. I wanted this everyday. This feeling. These sounds. All of this passion that we shared. I needed it. My screams finally stopped as my mind raced. That's when it hit me I had just had my first real orgasm.

A/N- There you all go, my first real lemon. I hope it was okay!

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	10. Chapter 10: Missed Calls

A/N- Thank you so much to hiseask17, Sarahbelikova99, julia. , gardenrat, Dimka's Chick, and VAGypsy for reviewing. I'm glad I don't suck at writing lemons! I think its because I read so many of them that I've got it down so well.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead._

**Chapter 10: Missed Calls**

Rose POV

Dimitri pulled his fingers out of me and I rolled off of him onto the bed. I just lay on my back trying to settle my breathing. Dimitri gently kissed me on the head and said, "I love you Roza". I didn't respond, I couldn't respond, I was still processing the pleasure I felt just a couple of moments ago. 'Wow.' I thought to myself. So this is what I've been missing out on all these years. I was still on a high, just thinking about what we did made me horny.

Soon I was soaked again from thinking about his touch. I laid back and breathed hard into my pillows. I noticed had Dimitri gotten up and went to the bathroom. I sat up and noticed I was a mess, I needed to clean up myself. Hearing the shower running, I walked on to the shower and looked at him as he was getting in. "Do you mind if I join?" I asked sheepishly.

Dimitri just stared at me. I wasn't planning on doing anything in the shower per say, I just wanted to spend more time with him before we had to go back, and I really did need to clean myself up. Finally Dimitri spoke, "I don't know if that's such a good idea Roza."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I felt my smile fade. "Oh. That's fine. Take your time, don't worry about me I'll just get dressed." I backed up and walked back in the bedroom. I almost felt sick. I didn't know how things were going to be between us now. I was worrying too much. My mood was now gone, I was almost all dried up. I took a smaller towel and wet it in the sink so I could wipe myself up. His cum was still dried on my throat and chest. After I finished cleaning up, I couldn't get dressed fast enough. I didn't want to make this any harder for either of us, especially Dimitri because clearly, he was having issues.

I finished getting dressed and put my hoodie on. Now that we weren't sharing body heat I could feel the cold more than ever. I remembered that the heating system was never fixed. I sat on the bed with my bed with my suitcase packed. I didn't understand why Dimitri didn't want me to join him. It seemed strange to me. He had just had his hands on me. Did that not matter? Was he worried we were getting carried away? We didn't have to do anything in the shower if that's what he thought. It seemed like he always assumed something like that would happen.

I shifted my hips. The discomfort I felt now made me both weird and empowered. He had really worked me out in new areas that I've never used before. I heard the bathroom door creak open, I guess Dimitri was done with his shower. From the corner of my eye I saw him trying to sneak past me towards his bag. Things were awkward between us and I didn't know how to deal with them. I just wanted us to be the way we were last night when he was holding me. "So...that happened." I said quietly, looking up at Dimitri. Maybe talking about it would help.

"What happened Roza?" I glared at him annoyingly. Did what we did mean nothing to him? Was I just another girl that he would tell the next person he was with. I motioned to the bed with my hand and stood up. "That ." I told him and looked at him. " And now...we go back to how things were. How do we do that?" I didn't know if I could pretend not to love Dimitri any more. I wanted to have a normal relationship with him. One where we could go on dates, and kiss in public and hold hands.

Dimitri abandoned his things by his bag kneeling in front of me so that our faces were level with each other. "Oh Roza." he said, staring into my eyes, "I wish we didn't have to hide and go back to the way things are, but we have to wait until graduation." Dimitri's reasoning was sound. In order to protect our reputations and jobs, and in Dimitri's case, his life, we had to keep quiet. No matter how much I hated it.

I was still worried though. What if he found someone else while we couldn't be together. Someone who was much better for him, like Tasha. I looked at him and frowned. "That's a lot of time for you to get over me." I whispered to him, voicing my fears. I didn't mean to, but it just came out. I was more thinking to myself than to others. Dimitri looked at my face and then kissed my hands. "I will never leave you Roza." he said, I looked down towards our hands. I was scared that if I looked at him I would start to cry again. "Look at me Rose. Look at me." Dimitri commanded. I looked up, I couldn't refuse a direct order, Dimitri was still my mentor no matter what we did. Tears started to fill my eyes. I tried to blink them back hard but I couldn't seem to stop them from falling down my face.

Suddenly I choked out, "You promise? If you do I'll wait. I won't tease, or make things hard for you. I'll wait." I was willing to do anything for Dimitri. I loved him so much. "I promise you Roza, nothing in this world will ever make me leave you willingly. I promise." he said. I hoped he was telling the truth. I didn't know what I would do without him. I gave up on holding back my tears. I hooked my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "I promise too." I whispered into his ear as his hair ruffled in my face.

I hugged him for a long while. I didn't want to let Dimitri go, when I finally did, he kissed my forehead, saying, "I love you," before returning to the bathroom. I felt a little better after talking this out. I knew for the next few months we would have to keep our distance and try not to think about things like this though. I tried to occupy myself by cleaning up the room. I put picked up the blankets and put them back on the bed. I was about to pick up all the pillows when Dimitri came out of the bathroom, "Roza, I'm going to check the road conditions downstairs," he called, I didn't say a word as he walked out the door.

After he left, I got all the extra pillows and put them into the closet. Then I tried to make the bed semi-presentable, but I knew the maid staff would fix it later. I finished packing up my things and looked out the window. The roads seemed clear to me, but what did I know, I mocked myself. Inside, I hoped that the roads were still closed. I would love to spend more time with Dimitri. Knowing my luck, they've been open for a while, and we probably had plenty of sun left to drive to the moroi's house, so no more overnight stays together.

I puttered around the room, making sure that I didn't forget anything. We would probably never see this motel ever again, and I didn't want to leave behind anything important. When I finished with that Dimitri still hadn't returned. I set myself to packing up his bag, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I was packing his toothbrush, the last thing, when he reentered the room. I looked at him with a smirk and placed my hands on my hips. "All packed Comrade. Did you get yelled at?" I asked with a grin.

"No, I blamed it on you. Said you ran away again." Dimitri replied while picking up our bags. He never let me carry anything, I knew that Dimitri would never stop being a perfect gentleman, even if he was dead beat tired. "You get horny and I get blamed. That doesn't seem fair comrade." I teased. Of course Dimitri would have used me as an excuse, but I didn't mind. As long as neither of us were in any real trouble, because if the academy ever found out what we were doing this morning, I had a feeling that we would have a lot of explaining to do.

**Dimitri POV**

"I love you Roza" I say, kissing her again. I got up, making a move to take a very cold shower. I looked down and noticed that I had to fix my own problem again. I couldn't let Roza do it again. I walked to the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door and stripped my clothes off. They smelled like sex. I set the shower onto its coldest temperature and was about to step in when I heard Rose speak. "Do you mind if I join?" she asked, blushing that pretty rosy color.

I just stared at her, looking up and down her naked body. As much as I wanted her to take me again, I needed to fix my own problems. Rose was so sweet and so amazing, but we went far enough today. I didn't know how I was going to keep my hands off her at the academy. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Roza." I say hesitantly. I didn't want to completely deny her because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Although looking dejected, Rose seemed to get the message and walked out of the bathroom.

I stared at her as she left. Jumping in the shower I felt the freezing cold water hit my back all at once and it was refreshing. I took my hand and started pumping up and down my length. I closed my eyes imagining that it was Roza doing this and I moaned. In my head, Rose was on her knees again, nibbling away at my tip. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I gripped her head and slowly fed her my penis through her open lips. She sucked and sucked while rubbing and squeezing the top. I was so ready to come. With a scratch of my nails I moaned. I came in my hands. I opened my eyes and watched my sperm wash down the drain. Finally I was relaxed. Finishing up my shower I realized that I left my clothes in the bedroom. I wasn't about to go out there naked. Finding a towel, I dried myself off and wrapped it around my waist. Peeking my head out of the bathroom, I saw that Roza seemed preoccupied on the bed. I tried to sneak past her to my bag.

I was gathering my things when I heard her speak. "So...that happened." she said quietly. I looked up from my suitcase. Rose was still staring off into the distance, but I guess she finally noticed my presence in the room. "What happened Roza?" I was genuinely confused. The way I saw it was that I just spent an amazing morning with the woman I love, there was nothing else to it.

Rose stood up and pointed to the bed. "That ." she said looking at me now. " And now...we go back to how things were. How do we do that?" he voiced cracked a little. "Oh Roza." I kneeled down and grabbed ahold of her hands. "I wish we didn't have to hide and go back to the way things are, but we have to wait until graduation." I wanted to show the world she was mine too, but even if we were in the human world there was still our age difference. I would have to wait until Rose was 18 at the very least. We had less than a month until she became legal. We could wait.

She frowned, but didn't say anything. I got up and got on with my business. Then I heard her whisper. "That's a lot of time for you to get over me.". I saw tears filling her eyes. No no no, I didn't want her to cry again. "I will never leave you Roza." I said as I turned around, returning to my crouch in front of her. "Look at me Rose. Look at me." I took my hand and gripped her chin. I knew she didn't want me to see her cry but the tears were already running down her face.

"You promise?" she asked. "If you do I'll wait. I won't tease, or make things hard for you. I'll wait." She looked so scared. Have I really given her reason to believe that I'd leave her? 'Tasha's offer,' the voice in the back of my head whispered to me. Oh yeah, that. "I promise you Roza, nothing in this world will ever make me leave you willingly. I promise." I wouldn't give Rose up for the world. She was my life, my light, I'd be foolish to let her go. Anyone who could get Rose was a lucky man.

She hugged me tight after I responded and it seemed like she'd never let me go. She cried into my shoulder, I gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. When she finally did let go, I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I love you." I whispered, before retreating back into the bathroom to put my clothes on.

I got dressed quickly and packed the majority of my things. I stepped out of the bathroom and found Rose flitting around the room cleaning. "Roza, I'm going to check the road conditions downstairs." I tell her before I leave. She doesn't respond. I grabbed my phone and the room key, and then walked down stairs to the front desk. I checked my phone: 4 missed calls and 3 messages. I was going to be in some trouble.

I walked into the lobby and found that the desk person must have been switched. It was now a young woman who seemed to be filing her nails and on the phone. I walked towards the desk and she looked at me and dropped her file and phone very suddenly. "Hmmm. Someone had a good time last night." I heard her mutter under her breath with my dhampir hearing. Did I look that good? I never had that many girls chasing after me in Russia. I walked up to the desk, holding the key. "Just get married?" the receptionist asked examining me.

"Oh no. Just a getaway..." I lied. The receptionist kept staring at me weirdly. It made me feel uncomfortable. "Do you know if they've cleared the roads yet mam?" I asked quickly, getting to the point. We were way behind schedule and I would have to drive non-stop if we were going to get to the moroi by nightfall.

"Oh yeah. It's safe out there now." she said with a yawn. "Just take your time and you'll be fine." I'm glad it was clear. We really needed to get on the road. "Alright thanks." I told her, quickly. I felt like I needed to get away from her, her gaze was too intense for someone who did not know you. Now that I knew the road conditions, I had to listen to the messages. I had a feeling that Alberta was not happy with me at all right now.

The first message: "Belikov! Why haven't you called me? Are you on the road yet? Please check in when you get this."

The second message: "Belikov! Where the hell are you!? It's very unlike you to not answer your phone. Call me the moment you see this."

The final message:

"Belikov I assume that since you haven't been picking up your phone that you and Rose are in trouble. I'm sending some back up to help you guys out. Hold tight."

Fuck. I didn't mean to make Alberta anger or worried. I checked the time stamp on the last message. 5 minutes, okay maybe the guardians haven't left yet. I gave Alberta a call right away. "Belikov!" Alberta responded. "Thank god you're okay. We were worried that you and Rose got into an accident when you didn't answer your phone."

I didn't mean to worry the academy. I needed to come up with a good excuse and fast, especially because she already called me and scolded me for our late morning. I had plenty of time I have make up for, "I'm so very sorry Alberta. Rose and I got into a fight and she ran off, I had to find her before I called you." I said, trying to excuse our actions. It was much better for Rose to run off than to tell her we were messing around in bed.

"That sounds like Rose. Are you ready to go now?" Alberta said. I laughed awkwardly. "Yes, we're about to leave. They say the roads have been cleared so we should be there by nightfall." I told her. I wanted to end this call and get back to my Roza.

"Good." Alberta said, "I'll call the moroi and let them know of your plans. Good luck with Rose, Belikov." she said sincerely. All the guardians seemed to have a problem with Rose, but I never saw her disobedience other than a few minor rules and her temper. Nothing that we didn't do as teenages. "Thank you Guardian Petrov." I said to her. "I'll let you know if we run into any more problems." I hung up the phone and sighed in relief. Thank god she bought my excuse. I hurried back up to the room to see Rose. We had to leave now.

Once I returned to the room, our bags were packed and Rose stood up to greet me. "Did you get trouble?" she asked smirking at me. She wanted to play it that way then. I'm glad my excuse focused on Rose. "No, I blamed it on you. Said you ran away again." I said picking up our bags, heading out to the car. "You get horny and I get blamed. That doesn't seem fair comrade." she said dryly. Oh Rose. It was better than the alternative and she knew it.

A/N- Okay so this is the edited version. I really wanted to post yesterday but I had a pencil crisis so I started writing pretty late and I was half asleep. I hope this is a lot better. Next one's the last chapter guys :'(

Ciao!

~Tiffany 3


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Few Moments

A/N- Thank you so much to hiseask17, julia. , , and Dimka's Chick for reviewing. If I ever forgot to thank anyone please let me know and I'll add you to the line-up. Oh and I edited ch.10. I hope its better written now! Sorry I'm late in updating. I finished writing Rose POV yesterday and I wasn't really in the mood to start Dimitri's POV. Plus it was late, I didn't want it to be like ch. 10 where I had to go back and rewrite parts of it. I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the world of VA at all. It all belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead._

**Chapter 11: The Last Few Moments**

Rose POV

"You get horny and I get blamed." I said with my normal smart ass voice. " That doesn't seem fair comrade." I teased him as we walked to the car. I wasn't ready to go back to society. I wished that Dimitri and I could stay in our little bubble forever. I was still so happy. "Well you didn't have to do something about it Roza. So it was your fault." Dimitri joked back. I'm glad he was still in a joking mood.

I settled myself comfortably in the car. " I know." I whispered with a smile as I looked out the window. There was snow on the fields that we passed. His country music didn't even bother me. I was too happy. It was still cold in the car, but I knew it would heat up soon. The only good thing about these academy cars is that the heating system was great.

We drove in silence for a long time. I fell in and out of sleep. My dreams were filled of either flying unicorns or Dimitri. One of them of was even of Dimitri riding a unicorn. Surprisingly, Adrian had no dream walked me at all on this trip. I was glad, this vacation needed to be about me and Dimitri and no one else. I didn't want Adrian to ruin it, his presence was unwelcome even though many people thought we were dating. I would never date Adrian, I didn't hate him he just wasn't my type, and I had Dimitri.

Later, when I saw the sun begin to set, Dimitri had woken me from a dream about him when he tried to speak to me. "Huh?" I said, still subconsciously living in the dream. "Roza, do you hear that noise?" he asked. I had to think for a moment before I realized what noise he was talking about. It was my stomach.I leaned back and looked at him. "We've not eat anything Dimitri." I smirked and touched my midsection, rubbing it. I may love Dimitri but food was a close second.

Dimitri looked thoughtful for a moment. I guess he was trying to figure out if we had enough time to get some food. In my opinion, there was always time for food, but I knew Dimitri wanted to get to the moroi before the sun completely set. "I guess we can stop at a diner and get some food." We can't dawdle alright Rose. I don't want to be any later than 6." he said. I smiled. I didn't know that I was starved until Dimitri pointed out the noise.

I looked at him and noticed one of his hands were on his knees. I let my hand go over to it and hook my little finger up with his. My eyes then drifted back to my window. He didn't say anything but wrapped his finger around my own. We didn't let go until after he pulled off the road into a diner. Once we parked I let go of his hand in order to zip my jacket up. "Let's be quick." I muttered and got on out of the car.

The jeans that I had on were my favorite pair. They hugged my shape perfect. I felt great as I walked in front of him in them. I unconsciously swung my hips from side to side. I didn't know that I walked like that until now, when I had to think about not teasing Dimitri. As if he read my mind, Dimitri said, "What happened to I promise I won't tease Roza?" I stopped walking and turned towards him, "I'm walking. If my normal day to day things get you wiggly in your pants were going to have a problem Comrade." I smiled, turning around to continue walking. Slowly this time, I was waiting for Dimitri to catch up so we could be together. It wasn't like anyone knew us here.

When Dimitri caught up to me he held his arm out. "Come here Roza." he said. I stepped into his embrace and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Then he seductively whispered, "I get excited about everything you do Roza." I leaned into his arm and smiled up at him. My arms wrapping around his waist as we walked in. It almost felt like we were on a date. I had never been on a real date before. I hoped that it would be something like this.

We walked into the diner, almost glued to the hip. Dimitri led us to a booth, where we sat waiting for the waitress for a bit. When she did appear with menus, the first thing she did was stare at Dimitri. "What would you like darling?" she asked, ignoring me completely. I was getting a little pissed off, now that was just plain rude. Dimitri was my man, not hers. Of course, Dimitri could feel my tension and just rubbed my arm to calm me down. He also knew the perfect thing to say, "Why don't you take my girlfriends order first." he asked the waitress.

I just smiled. I was at a loss for words. Dimitri had just called me his girlfriend. Did this mean we were a real couple now? A secret one albeit, but a real, dedicated couple to each other. I felt like this wasn't real. I felt like Alice sleeping under a tree , and at any moment someone was going to jerk me out of wonderland. "What do you want?" the waitress finally mumbled at me. She did not seem happy that Dimitri brushed her off.

I quirked my lips and looked away from Dimitri and to the waitress. " Just a burger. " I told her. Truthfully I was hungrier than that but I didn't want to order too much food. Dimitri was paying for all of this and I felt bad spending his money. He would never let me pay if I offered. It was part of his gentlemen complex. I also didn't want to look like a pig. I knew Dimitri already knows I eat a lot of food, more than most girls, but I felt like this was a date. I didn't want to ruin it by stuffing my face.

The waitress turned back to Dimitri. "I'll take a burger, salad, and a coke thanks, and can I also get an order of fries and a coke for my girlfriend." he said. Awe, he was so great. He ordered the extra food for me knowing that I'd eat it anyways. I also forgot to order a drink, it was a good thing that Dimitri wasn't forgetful. Dimitri had a confused look on his face. I just sat there looking at him. It was a pretty amazing view. "Do you like calling me that?" I asked, leaning into him, looking around the diner. The place was nice. It made me think of a 50s diner. The waitresses even wore dresses. I guess this was a good first date place.

"Of course. Then everyone knows that you're mine." Dimitri said. He was always so over protective. It made me smile. I leaned up and kissed his jaw. "You're cute." I muttered against his skin. He was so warm, and I liked him holding me in front of people for a change.

Dimitri pulled away a bit. "Who are you calling cute." he said pouting. "You're the one who's supposed to be adorable." he said kissing me on the nose. I nuzzled into him some more. I loved this new playful Dimitri. "Men can be cute." I told him. "Right now you're being cute." I poked him in the side. "Which is new to your normal dickish ways." I said jokingly. I loved Dimitri no matter what he did.

Dimitri just shook his head. "Roza..." he started "Don't make me..." I had no idea what he was going to say but I cut him off with a kiss. We kept kissing until someone started obnoxiously coughing around us. We pulled away, and looked up to see our waitress standing with our drinks. Uh this was awkward. I grinned and sat up right away with Dimitri.

We sat there drinking our drinks, even this was helping with my hunger a bit. I don't think I've eaten anything since the sandwiches yesterday. That was over 24 hours! Dimitri reached his hand out and took my hand, "You know I love you right Roza?" he asked. I was mid drink when he said this. I looked over at him and smiled and stopped sipping from my drink. "Yeah. I do." I smiled and leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you too." I said. "Good." Dimitri said quietly, I didn't know if he meant for me to hear that or not.

What seemed like years later to me, a different, older waitress came to our table and dropped off the food. She was silent, not even responding when Dimitri gave her a thank you. "Our normal waitress hates us. She thinks were gross." I laughed as I pulled my plate over to me. "Well she thinks I'm gross. She looked at you like cake." I commented. "So she doesn't like cake?" Dimitri asked confused. "No. She likes cake." I said pointedly. " She probably likes cake a lot." I chuckled.

I had inhaled almost a quarter of my fries now. "Oh Roza...Rose I don't even know what you're talking about." Dimitri said. He was always so oblivious to these other women. Sometimes I wonder if he has eyes because so many people always threw themselves at him. I smirked and started on my burger. " You don't see it because you're too nice about things." I told him. "But I bet if a man looked at me like that waitress looked at you, you would notice."

"We're not going to talk about that." Dimitri grumbled. We continued eating in silence. Soon enough I had finished the majority of my food. After I was done, I looked up at the clock, it was almost 5:30. "We need to get a move on it. Alberta may wonder what were doing." I told Dimitri.

"Come on Roza." Dimitri stood up and handed me the car keys. "You go wait in the car I'll finish up here." he said more seriously. I guess his playful mood was gone. I took the keys and started out the door. I noticed the waitress from earlier giving me the death stare. I didn't understand how one person could hate someone else's happiness so much. It didn't make sense.

I walked through the shoveled snow and got in the car. When Dimitri joined me, I handed him the keys to start the car. "Ready to go Rose?" he asked. I was ready as I would ever be. I didn't want to go back, but I didn't have a choice. We had to return eventually. I leaned up and gave Dimitri a soft kiss. I knew that this would be it of our intimate time together. " Yes." I whispered after pulling away, I hoped that we would be able to make things work at the academy. I didn't know if I could go without Dimitri for very long, but I had to try.

Dimitri POV

"That doesn't seem fair Comrade" she said. I chuckled to myself. Carefree Rose was back, and that made me happy. "Well you didn't have to do something about it Roza. So it was your fault." I told her as I started the car. I switched the radio to a country station. I was in a good mood. Rose was happy, we were both satisfied, and it was peaceful between us. It was a nice change.

Roza fell in and out of sleep in the warm heat. We sat in a comfortable silence. I don't know how long we were driving but soon I could see the sun start to set. I increased my speed. I didn't want us to get caught by strigoi. Soon I heard a grumble. I looked at Rose if she made the sound. She was still staring out the window, maybe she was talking in her sleep. I heard the grumble again. "Roza, do you hear that noise?" I asked her. Rose just looked at me with a tired face.

"We've not eat anything Dimitri." she said, rubbing her abs. I was confused for a moment. Then I realized it was her stomach growling. We both haven't eaten anything since those sandwiches yesterday and we've been doing energy consuming activities all day. "I guess we can stop at a diner and get some food. We can't dawdle alright Rose. I don't want to be any later than 6." It was 4 now, the sun set early here in the winter.

Rose didn't say anything to me after I said that. I figured that she agreed with me. Instead she grabbed onto my hand, hooking our fingers. I smiled a bit. It was nice just to be able to be touching each other without being too suspicious. I looked at her again, pondering her action but paid no mind the reasons as I'll pulled off the road into a diner.

When I parked the car, Rose pulled her hand out of mine and got out of the car before I did. I watched her as she stretched her petite body out and then started skipping in front of me. Rose shook her hips in front of me teasingly. Her tight jeans made her arse look great. "What happened to I promise I won't tease Roza?" I jokingly asked her. I actually didn't mind, I appreciated being able to have the view, as long as it was only for my eyes to see. I couldn't watch her like this at the academy, it would be too suspicious.

"I'm walking. If my normal day to day things get you wiggly in your pants were going to have a problem Comrade." she replied back snarkily, slowing down her pace. With my long strides I caught up to her quickly. "Come here Roza." I said holding my arm out for her. She stepped into my arm and I squeezed her shoulder. I decided to tease her some more so I whispered in her ear, "I get excited about everything you do Roza." I pulled my head away and kept us walking. Rose followed my lead, leaning into me the whole way.

We walked in and sat at a booth. After a while, a waitress sauntered towards us. "What would you like darling?" the waitress asked directly to me. Even though I barely ate my sandwich the day before, I myself wasn't that hungry. It was weird, I wanted to let Roza order first. I knew she was starved. "Why don't you take my girlfriends order first." I said to the waitress, rubbing Rose's arm, she seemed to be tensing up. I didn't want to risk another famous Hathaway temper tantrum. The waitress frowned and turned to Roza.

"What do you want?" I heard her mumble to Rose. She had certainly changed her mood quickly. Rose only ordered a burger. I looked at Rose curiously. Usually she ate a lot more than that. Was she being self conscious? When the waitress turned back to me, I decided to order for her. "I'll take a burger, salad, and a coke thanks, and may I also get an order of fries and a coke for my girlfriend." I told the waitress this and she stalked off. I didn't know what happened to make her change her attitude so abruptly.

Rose scooted away from me a bit and just looked at me. We stared at each other for some time before she asked, "Do you like calling me that?" I was confused for a second. Calling her what? Roza? my girlfriend? It was then that I realized that she was talking about calling her my girlfriend since I always called her Roza, I explained to her before that it was her russian name. I gently squeezed her shoulder. "Of course. Then everyone knows that you're mine." I told her smiling. I hope I wasn't being too overbearing.

"You're cute." she muttered, before scooting closer to me and kissing me again. I smiled against her lips before pulling away. "Who are you calling cute." I challenged. You didn't call a man cute, it took away his masculinity. "You're the one who's supposed to be adorable." I kissed her on the nose. This just made us cuddle closer together. "Men can be cute." she said to me, before kissing me lightly again. "Right now you're being cute...Which is new to your normal dickish ways." she joked while poking me in the side to emphasize her point.

I shook my head. Some boundaries just shouldn't be crossed. Like challenging my masculinity. "Roza..." I said warningly. "Don't make me..." She cut me off by kissing me. He lips molded perfectly to mine. I lost focus of the world around us that I didn't even care any more that we were kissing in public. I was usually a pretty private person. I didn't show many public displays of affection, even when I was a teenager. Rose always had me doing something new. We were kissing for quite sometime when I heard a cough around us.

I pulled out of the kiss and saw the waitress. She had an ugly look on her face. Rose didn't look at her, she just looked at me and grinned at me. I smiled back, glad that we could have one normal day at the very least. "Here are your cokes, your food will be out in a few." the waitress muttered angrily before marching away.

I brushed the waitress' attitude off. She must just be having a really bad day. Rose had grabbed a coke and started sipping. Anything to relieve that hunger I guess. I was thinking to myself that at this point I didn't even know how I would hide my feelings in the moroi world. We were already having trouble keeping our hands to ourselves in a public human diner. Normally I would be against this, but I wanted everyone to know that I loved Rose, and she me. "You know I love you right Roza?" I asked her, I felt like I needed to reassure myself. I don't know what good I did in the universe to deserve this wonderful woman.

"Yeah. I do." she said smiling. "I love you too." I grinned as she leaned closer to me, tucked in the crook of my arm. "Good." I said more to myself than to Rose. Reassurance, that's all I needed. We sat in silence until the food arrived, just enjoying each other's company. This time a different, older waitress wordlessly dropped off our food. "Thank you!" I called after her, but she already walked away. The wait staff around here seemed very grouchy.

"Our waitress hates us. She thinks were gross." Rose said grabbing her food. "Well she thinks I'm gross. She looked at you like cake." I was so confused. What was that supposed to mean? The english/american slang was something I never understood. "So she doesn't like cake?" I asked as I started on my salad. Rose was already a quarter way through her fries. It was like she didn't eat the food, but inhaled it.

"No. She likes cake." Rose explained. " She probably likes cake a lot." I still didn't really understand what she was talking about. "Oh Roza..." I sighed. She was always making assumptions about people. I never saw anything different. Then again, I always had all my attention on Rose, bad guardian form on my part. "Rose I don't even know what you're talking about." I said, moving onto my burger now. Even though I wanted to enjoy our time together I didn't want us to get into any more trouble so I tried to eat my food as quickly as possible.

"You don't see it because you're too nice about things." she told me. Was this about the stares? It seemed to happen a lot in America but it never happened in Russia. I never seemed to notice the women's stares. In truth it didn't bother me much until now. I have seemed to have become more self-conscious about my body. It must have been Rose's influence. "But I bet if a man looked at me like that waitress looked at you, you would notice." That was right. I scowled at even the thought of someone else hitting on Roza. She was mine and mine alone. "We're not going to talk about that." I told her, focusing back on my food. I didn't like to think about things like that and if I had my way it would never happen again.

When Rose finished eating, she said to me, "We need to get a move on it. Alberta may wonder what were doing." The reminder snapped me out of my playful mood. I scarfed down the rest of my food. "Come on Roza." I handed her the car keys while standing up. "You go wait in the car I'll finish up here." I walked up to the counter to check out. I paid the bill and got out of the diner quickly. The first waitress kept glaring at me as I walked out. Hmm weird, I guess Rose was right, the women here do stare at me.

Roza handed me the keys as I stepped into the car. "Ready to go Rose?" I asked. Personally I wasn't ready to leave our little bubble. The closer we got to the moroi, the more distant we would have to be. Rose just reached over and gave me another kiss. Probably one of the last until we could get some alone time again. "Yes." she whispered. I gave her a gentle smile, and started the car. Once we got to the moroi we would have to keep our distance. We would get through it. Our love is strong. I reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She did the same. And we stayed like that until we got to the moroi where everything had to go back to the way it was. Our love hidden all over again.

A/N- It's over guys! I hope you liked the story. Review if you did, review if you didn't, or if you have questions, or just want to talk. Don't worry, this isn't the end of this story background/line sort of thing. I'm currently working on writing another part to this. It's Rose and Dimitri back at the academy and it might mess with the plot of Shadow Kiss a bit. I haven't decided yet. I'll post a link to it here when I start it, it'll probably be next wednesday when Thanksgiving break has begun. So goodbye for now guys! I'll see you in a week!

Ciao!

~Tiffany


	12. Author's Note (Sequel!)

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I posted the sequel/follow-up to the Road Trip. It's called: Can't Hold It Back. Updates won't be as regular but I hope you enjoy!

Ciao!

~Tiffany


End file.
